Why Life Is What It Is
by badbaby90
Summary: Life is different for everyone, but for some, it takes some very unexpected turns. How does a Japanese Geisha end up in a cell to be interviewed by Lord Voldemort? Look at the rating, you have been warned!
1. Introductions

Why life is what it is

Note: Hello! Here's a story inspired by another fanfic by one of my friends.. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. I own the plot and some characters that don't come from the Harry Potter books, including the main character.

Introductions:

Cold. Dark. Empty. This is where she lay. Her arms were attached slightly above her head, her hands dangling like dead leaves hang from a tree, fragile and pale. She stared out with empty eyes from under her long dark hair. This is it. This is the end. Or at least, she thought it was. She had been waiting so long for it to come. She had endured much pain and torture, and almost lost hope in death. It never came, and it never will. Now, all she had to do is wait. She was bound to head for the executioner soon. It is true that it's been many years since anyone came by to even give her food or check she was still in her cell, but she had a sign. Someone left her a note that came floating though her high window bars. She never opened it, let alone touch it. All she did was read her name on that little piece of paper. That was enough.

A small rodent came running though the iron bars keeping her detained. It ran here and there, often stopping and sanding on its hind legs, sniffing the air. Finally, it ran all the way to her legs, long and thin as sticks of wood, and climbed up her skirt and headed for her lap. There, it tried to run up her belly, then realized something was wrong. She was cold and pale, her eyes didn't move from where she kept them, and anyone who would have seen her would have thought he was dead. Well, she was dead, by definition, but not the same "dead" a mortal would be. The rat just stood there, frozen, then his head was caught between the teeth of the woman as she bent herself in two from her sleeping position, striking it. It barely had time to squeak that its head was half-way separated from its body, its blood oozing out of its neck and into the woman's mouth, who was lying again. Now, the only sign of life she gave was her throat going up and down as she swallowed the scarlet liquid, her eyes still staring blankly at the dark, dripping ceiling above her.

Finishing her drink, she spat the rat out of her mouth and into a corner of her cell, letting it join the others that suffered the same fate. She lay down again and just then heard the annoying creak of the opening dungeon door. She heard a man talking, but she couldn't make out what he said from the echo his footsteps made on the hard stone floor. She'll find out in a while anyway. It was perhaps someone making sure another criminal in the dungeons was dead. She had been here for a long time, and watched each and every one of them die of hunger or madness. The only reason anyone would visit the dungeons is either to make sure they all dies or…

Her head rolled to the side as the man stood in front of her cell and took out a huge key chain from his leather belt and started rummaging with it. She didn't understand hat he was doing, until her eyes suddenly shifted to that note with her name on it. It had become damp from the dripping ceiling, but her name was still visible. Her eyes rested on the note for a moment, then another movement caught her attention. A man had just appeared behind the guard. He had a long and slender silhouette, and he wore different clothing. Unlike the guard who was wearing a shirt and pants, this man was wearing a long dark green robe with a hood that covered his face. The woman just stared from under her hair at the man until the guard found the right key with a loud "Aha!" and thrust it in the keyhole, turned it and rolled the bars away. He looked at her for the first time and his eyes widened. "Well what do you know? She's still alive," he whispered, almost to himself. He gestured for the man to enter, then he put up an arm before him, halting him. "I don't suggest u get too close to her, sir," he said in his Siberian accent. "She does things no one else can. She hasn't moved from this position since god knows when, so we don't know how she caught all those rats." He jerked his big head at the pile of skeletons and dead rats. The woman was still staring at the newcomer, and she raised herself to he elbows and turned a little to rest her back against the wall. As she did this, the guard's face tensed a bit and he took a step in front of the visitor. After a moment, though, he noticed she hasn't budged from where she sat, so he stepped aside, let the man in and closed the bars shut, ton locking the cell but taking the keys out. He turned to the man and bowed. "If there's a problem, I will be standing behind the dungeon door." With that, he took off, leaving the man and the detainee alone in the cell.

A long silence took place after the boom of the closing door finished echoing. The man sat two yards away, his hood still on, and the woman sat against the cold wall, staring. Then, the first words between them were finally spoken.

"I see you've received the note I sent you," said the man, his voice cold and low like a hiss. "I don't see you've taken any interest in reading it, though."

The silence that followed must have made the man think she didn't speak English. Her appearance suggested a woman of Asian origin, so that would have been a possibility. However, the woman opened her mouth slightly and spoke in a croaking, purr-like voice.

"Who are you? Why are you visiting me?"

The man must have expected this answer to his comments, for he raised his hands to his hood and pushed it off his bald head, revealing a smile of pointy teeth and eyes the color of rubies with black vertical slits for pupils. As his white face glistened in the light, a flash of interest passed over the woman's eyes, enlightening them for only a second before they became dull again. This revelation did not answer even one of her questions, for she still had no clue as to who he was or what he came for. Seeing that she still didn't react, he spoke out again.

"I am sure you have been locked in this cell for quite some time now. I don't expect you to know how much the world has changed outside these walls. I am here to give you the news of the wizarding world today. There is a war, if I may call it that, between those who choose to seek out power and those who prefer to dwell on dreams and do nothing to achieve them. I am glad to say I lead those who want power in our fight to exterminate all those who wish to slow us down or stop us. My followers call me Lord Voldemort. I have come all the way fro England to seek your help. After all, few are those who think you aren't the wisest woman alive, Miss Yamamoto."

There you go!! Hope y'all liked it. Review please!


	2. Origin

Note: Hello! Chapter 2 is now up! Hope you like it, and especially understand it! I hope it's not too difficult to follow up on the little bit of Japanese culture I stuck in there. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord Voldemort (unfortunaltely). I own the plot and all the other characters in the fic so far, and nothing else.

************************************************************************

Origin:

Yamamoto… has it truly been that long? She hadn't heard that name in, what, a few centuries? Yes, that must be it. The name rang out in the cold silence of the cell, and the woman flicked her eyes down to her knees before letting them rest once more upon her visitors'. For the first time in many years, a memory of the beautiful gardens she once called home flashed before her eyes. The thick blossoming cherry tree, letting its soft blossoms float on the stream beside it, the floating stone steps cutting though a part of the stream leading to a small island, the tiny wooden bridge, and the thick green grass, so soft you could sleep on it and think you slept in the emperor's bed. Voldemort must have seen the evolution in her mind, for he sighed and spoke once more.

"I have heard lots about you, and I must say I had to do a lot of research of your past before my visit to this prison. Unluckily, nothing I've hear or read told your story the same way twice. It was quite misleading, and I had to resort to leaving England and meeting you in person to know the truth."

"Why does my story interest you so? It is old history now, swept away with the ashes that were once my soul," she said. "I cannot tell you anything useful. Seeing you have proven to me that the world has changed far too much, and I don't see how an old tale can help a youngster like you."

Her visitor seemed apparently offended at the way he was being spoken to. He frowned slightly, and his eyes flashed with anger. She thought little of him, and felt he didn't deem respect. He was probably a spoiled man who got too used to being worshiped as a Lord and forgot the simple truth about himself. He is a mortal. Mortals can't think themselves superior to the immortals. If he intended to do so and try using his power to control her, he might as well leave and try putting the ocean under the control of a drop. Instead of being discouraged, however, he simply smiled again and spoke.

"Miss Yamamoto, I truly believe your story if of great interest to me. I am, as you say, not even a twelfth of your age, and this is exactly why I am here. You have lived a long time, and you have seen things few of us dreamed of seeing. You are a very valuable asset to our cause. I can't even ask for your service, for I have no right to do so. All I can ask of you is that you give me a taste of your life, one so that I can help my followers understand how noble and righteous our rise to power is."

By the end of his speech, his voice had risen, as though the idea of power gave him some kind of ecstasy. The woman shook her head, not believing him. He wanted to know her, know of her story and her life, like many others did. She was a mystery to the world, and people only knew of her crimes and the things she did, good and bad. They knew nothing else, whether the motive of her actions or the story behind them. Therefore, everyone wanted to know more, but no one ever wanted to ask her personally. Her reputation was that of an untouched fallen angel; they only knew she lived out her life as an assassin, and nothing else. Today, after the biggest mistake of her life, the one that lead to her capture and sentence to this cell, she was nearly unknown to the world and only those few who had the chance to have lived around one hundred years would recognize her name. The only thing now that aroused her curiosity was the fact that this man, who seemed to be very powerful but not that aged, knew her childhood name. How he fell upon this information was one thing she dearly wanted to know. No one alive today supposedly knows that name. The reason she didn't care about the note that was sent was that the name that was written on the note was the name everyone knew. She didn't care about anyone who didn't have anything interesting to tell her. However, this man, even with his odd physical appearance, made her feel something inside her, like a fire started burning there again. It wasn't a fire of hate, it was a burning desire to know what will happen next. He is here, sitting in her cell and willing to listen to anything she would tell him, and she was right before him, ready to speak.

"So be it. I will tell you my story. It would amuse me to remember all the things that happened. However, I can not promise you that I remember all the details of my tale. I'm not as young as I use to be, so you will have to be patient." A small smile spread across her face as she spoke, and her words ignited something in his eyes that blazed like two rubies against his pale skin. It was funny how excited he got all of a sudden as she said those words, so she hoped he wouldn't interrupt her stories as little children did to ask questions. After watching his reaction, she spoke a gain, asking, "Where should I start?"

Voldemort smiled slightly and thought for a moment, then answered in a voice showing restraint of a strong emotion. "I believe the very beginning would be a good place to start."

"Is that so?" She asked, bemused, and then she took a long breath and decided. "I was born on the island of Tohoku, later Hokkaido, in Japan back in the seventeen hundreds. My family, the Yamamoto's, was quite prosperous, for they held an okiya (1) in Osaka. Since I was a mere child, I was trained to be as elegant as a three-year-old could possibly be, and being surrounded by such a beautiful home gave me a certain sense of pride no one my age could better muster. I grew up listening to talk about parties and teahouses, and when I turned nine I was sent to one of the most prestigious geisha schools in all of Japan. I was a fast learner, and soon I left the school as a flowering young woman. I had many geisha propose themselves as my older sister (2), but my family wanted me trained by my biological older sister, Ayame, only. She was a beautiful work of art, and I had been waiting for this moment all my life. She was going to bring me to the success I've always dreamt of. I was renamed Momoko Yamamoto, and I began my training.

"As time went by, I was quite known in Osaka. I had been to many famous teahouses frequented by ministers and chairmen, and soon I would become entirely a geisha. After having starred in the annual spring dance, the only thing now in my way to success was my Mizuage (3). It had to be sold for quite a sum of money, one which would help me start my life as a geisha and make my name echo in every street in Japan. One summer evening, I was at a teahouse with one of the men who was invited for my Mizuage, when he whispered in my ear.

'I thank you for your invitation, and would like to inform you myself that your Mizuage will be very well paid.'

"That sentence rang in my ear throughout the whole night and even as I left the teahouse alone long after my sister. I walked down the empty street in an odd dream-like state, not quite seeing the street ahead of me. I was lost in another world. I could see myself attending banquets that only the most famous figures in Japan attended. I giggled foolishly in the alleyway as I thought I might probably glimpse the Emperor. I just couldn't believe all these possibilities will be open to me just after a night with a rich man. I must admit that at the time, I didn't quite understand what that night would be like. I was never one to ask the details of a situation before I get into it and try it out for myself first. I had no idea what I was going up against that night, and the thought didn't worry me at all.

"I continued down the street almost running with excitement at the thought of what my life will be like after a few days later when something caught my eye. A cat, white as snow, was sitting at the corner of the alleyway and meowed loudly, staring at me as I passed by. I stopped to gaze at its shining crystal-blue eyes and it meowed again. I walked slowly towards it, curious as to why it was so interested in me, and it got up and ran for my kimono. I jumped at its sudden reaction to my approach, but I had learned that when an animal runs at you, you mustn't run away. I just closed my eyes and stood as still as I could, waiting to hear the tearing of my beautiful silk kimono, but nothing came. Instead, the little white furry creature sat in front of me and meowed again. I opened my eyes and looked down at it, confused. Without realizing, I talked to it.

'What do you want from me?' I asked in a hushed voice. 'Go away, I have no time to waste with you. Shoo!'

"With that, I kicked out at it with my foot, which only left the side of my other foot by about five centimeters, so the cat just sat there and stared at me in a way I took for a mocking. I let out a little groan of anger at the cat, which meowed again and laughed at me. I stared at the cat with my eyes wide open. Its mouth was open, and I could hear the sound of laughter. I took a step backwards, afraid of what I had just seen, and my back touched something behind me. I yelled and jumped forward, turning abruptly. It was a tall man, with long red hair and maroon eyes glistening in the dark. He was the one laughing. I had never seen anyone with such a hair color, and honestly, it frightened me, yet I didn't move from my position. The man stopped laughing and spoke to me in an amazingly enchanting voice. It was Japanese, but I could barely understand him from his bizarre accent.

'Well well, look what the cat brought in. A beautiful young lady like yourself shouldn't be walking in a dark alleyway like this all alone.'

"I stared at him, registering his words, and watching his maroon eyes shining as he approached me slowly. He held out a hand and touched my neck, giving me a little shiver. His hands were abnormally cold for this night. Anyone in my situation would have run for their life at this point, yet I couldn't move. I felt my breathing grow slow, as if I was drowning in his eyes. Never have I felt so reassured, or calm, even though something in the back of my mind was screaming for help. Soon, I could feel his breath on my skin, cold as ice. His lips touched my neck lightly, and then I felt an odd sensation, as though something hard and cold was going though my skin. I closed my eyes, feeling an odd sort of ecstasy, as if some poison was running through my veins and into my whole body, paralyzing me completely, before it came out again. This stranger's tongue was brushing against my sensitive skin as he sucked slowly, painfully, at the place where I was apparently bitten. I opened my eyes a fraction, and noticed my failing eyesight. I couldn't move my fingers, and soon I couldn't feel my legs. The man held me up with ease as my body gave way to what he was doing, with one hand holding me around the waist and the other holding my neck closer to his mouth.

"As he lay me down on the cold pebbled street, all I could hear was a buzzing in my head. He let me go and looked down at me for a moment, his lips stretched out in a bloody smile. My eyes were so hazy I could see the glinting in his eyes and his crimson teeth, and I knew I was looking into the eyes of death itself. I was so frightened I closed my eyes and started crying without a sound or a movement. I wasn't ready, I didn't want to die. I wasn't even entirely a Geisha in the first place, and I wasn't about to die, now, in the middle of a dark alleyway. I tried to open my mouth and speak, but I couldn't move. I opened my eyes again and all I could see was the little street lanterns. He had left me here, alone and about to die, without anyone there to help me. I felt all my emotions, hate, fear, love of life and agony, overcome me, and I lost consciousness."

At this, the woman paused briefly, an odd look in her eyes. Remembering all this was something she was not quite ready to do. She thought all these feelings and images were locked up inside her never to be brought back, like a chest lying in the depths of the ocean. She had been dead and buried for so long in this dungeon that feeling any emotion after such an eternity was a difficult thing. She waited a few minutes to take in these new emotions, and continued.

"The next day, I found myself sleeping on an old futon. I had my neck wrapped in a soft cloth and I was naked, covered merely in my long kimono. I picked my arm up heavily and held my kimono close to me before getting up with effort. My head was spinning as I looked around the room. I was obviously in a poor Japanese home, for all there was in my room was a small round table with a single candle in the middle. I felt misplaced in such a room. How could such a splendid Geisha sleep somewhere even the least paid of her maids doesn't sleep in? Just then, the door slid open and a beautiful woman entered with a bowl full of freezing water. Her black hair was so long it touched her thighs and her oval face was white as porcelain. As she stepped closer to me and placed the bowl on the floor beside the futon, I could see bright grey eyes smiling over pulpous red lips. At first, I thought she had make-up on, but as I saw the same complexion on her legs as she kneeled beside me and on her arms as she heaved the Kimono's arms to her elbows, I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt a sting of jealousy as this beauty elegantly took out a cloth from a pocket in her kimono and placed it in the bowl. She then took it from the bowl and twisted it easily and firmly, freeing it from the water it contained. She then held it in her hand and set her eyes on me.

"'Lie down. You shouldn't be sitting up after losing so much blood. You have a high fever and you need to let me cool you down with this cloth.' With this, I lay down, holding my kimono close to my body, and watched her as she took out another cloth and let it sink to the bottom of the bowl. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I frowned and tried again, putting more effort to make my voice come out. 'Who…are you?' She didn't lift her eyes from the bowl, watching the cloth, and responded. 'Call me Onee-san (4).' She then turned to me and held my hand that was holding my kimono and whispered 'let your kimono go.' I did as she said, and as soon as I did so, she swept the kimono off my body. I gasped for I wasn't expecting her to do such a thing. She then placed the wet cloth on both my legs, and reached for the other cloth to wring it and place it on the rest of my body. The cloth stung me from its cold and I shivered violently for a while until I felt the cloth heat up on my body. All the while, the woman sat patiently watching me, taking off the cloth occasionally to cool it once more and place it on my body again. Once the shivers subsided, the woman took the cloths and the bowl of water and opened the screen door leading to a small garden. She walked out, threw the water out of the bowl and left the cloths lying on the edge of the house, hanging off the edge of the wooden floor. She came back and kneeled next to me.

"I waited lying on my futon, and she started to speak. 'You Geisha…more fragile than the branches of a cherry tree in winter.' She sighed, and looked at me with stern eyes. 'How did you end up in such an alley in the middle of Osaka? You are lucky pirates happened to be passing by and noticed someone in the middle of the street dying. I didn't want to get out of the house yesterday, but I guess it's fate that had us meet on the beach that night. Do you care to give me an explanation as to how you were lying in the middle of nowhere with merely enough blood to make your heart beat?'

"I looked up at her, both embarrassed by my present state and about the story I would have to tell her if I were to be honest. I blushed and couldn't hold her gaze, looking at the table in the room instead. 'I… I was heading back to the Okiya, then… uh…' I glanced at her, and her gaze had turned from stern to bemused. 'There's no point in lying to me, if you're thinking of doing so,' she said, looking at me calmly. 'You're in a place where the words "odd" and "extraordinary" are part of everyday life.'

"What she said made me nervous, and I couldn't help but ask. 'Am I still in Osaka?' My question made the woman laugh loudly, a cold but terribly attractive laugh. 'Of course you're not! I live on the edge of the Shikoku Island, where we get less of the noise and crowd of Osaka, where you're from. It's calmer here, and I have to travel a long time to get to the closest city do errands, but it's better than living among a mass of people. I prefer trees to human beings, you see.'

"As she said those words, I felt my heart skip a beat. _I'm not even on Tohoku anymore._ Realization came upon me as a wave of emotion so strong I couldn't breathe. 'I… I'm not… but… how did I get here?' I yelled at her, forgetting my calm demeanor as a Geisha completely. 'Did you kidnap me? Why would you kidnap me? If you want money you wouldn't need to kidnap me for a ransom. Get me back home this instant!' By the time I was done, I was standing up, tears rolling down my cheeks and pain tearing my heart apart. I'm on an island with a woman I immediately understood was speaking to me from another universe. I was used to parties and teahouses, and it was my entire life and dreams. She had nothing to do with the city and preferred to live out her life unknown to people and have trees for friends. I thought she was insane at first, but she seemed so much older than I, so by tradition and the morals taught to me, I had to show her nothing other than deep respect. However, at this precise moment, I couldn't watch her take away my future and do nothing.

"She listened to my outburst, her head bowed and a sad expression on her face. 'It's too late. I have no boats and the pirates are long gone now. There is no way for me to get you back to Osaka even if I wanted to. I'm terribly sorry.' Her voice was sincere. I sat back down on the futon, crying as hard as a child, not caring who was around me. I could feel nothing but my pain and loneliness. She waited until my weeping was nothing more than hiccoughing, and put her hand lightly on my shoulder, pushing me on the futon, and covered me with my kimono again. She then got up and closed the screen door and came close to me. 'Get more sleep. You're weak. I will wake you later for supper.' She then left me alone in the room."

Momoko's eyes lightened with the memories of her past. It was so far away, yet she remembered the details of the things that changed her life well. That day, she felt her dreams and her future slip through her fingers, and she felt completely helpless before her fate. She had never believed in fate. Being the descendant of rich ancestors that twisted their fates and thus became prosperous, she was brought up with the same concept. No matter what happens, you can turn the circumstances around to suit you. That day, she got the proof that such a thing only existed in dreams and myths, but not in reality. She realized she was living in a world of dreams, one from which she had quite a rude awakening. Parties and teahouses screened the real world from her view. She was depressed for some time after that revelation, but slowly the depression turned into an urge to discover the true face of the world.

Lord Voldemort waited for her to continue patiently. He wanted information on her life, yet he didn't think that he would actually get a full account of her life. There were many things to grasp about her origins, her ancestry, her society, the trauma of being so close to death. These were all things that made the roots of the feared assassin she is today. _A Geisha_, he thought._ Who would have known such a cold heart was once possessed by a beauty princess from the land of the rising sun._ However, he can't judge who she has become by her origins. He knows that one becomes what he is now by himself, regardless of the past.

Momoko continued her story, in a calmer voice than before, if at all possible. "I woke to the sound of a bell ringing and the woman yelling form somewhere in the house. I had never been awaken in such a manner, so I got up grumpily and got out of the room, heading towards the commotion. I got to the living room door and wrenched it open in anger. She was sitting before a table with two bowls of noodles before her. I sighed and sat in front of my bowl of noodles opposite the woman, who didn't take her eyes off me. I had worn my kimono and tied it around me as best I can, though I had great difficulty doing so. Her eyes were mocking, and I tried to ignore her. However, after we said our prayer and I started eating, I realized she did nothing other than stare, so I put my chopsticks down and asked as politely as I could, 'what is it?'.

"She finally smiled and responded in an annoyed voice. 'You Geisha can't even make a cup of tea, can you? Do your servants still dress you up at such an age? You're worse than the most spoiled child on the island.' With that, she picked up her chopsticks and started to eat, as though she was satisfied by what she had just told me. I stared at her, not believing the way she way treating me. Not only did she kidnap me, but she also had no social skills. It took me a while to let go of my astonishment and to start eating again. After the quiet supper, we put our chopsticks down and the woman looked up at me and asked in a serious voice. 'You must tell me what happened to you. How did you lose so much blood when the only wounds I found on your body were two tiny holes on your neck?'

"I was fully aware of how she would react to my story if I were to be honest with her. However, I didn't forget my manners towards a person older than me. With that, I told her the complete story of what had happened in the alley. I wasn't afraid of her thinking I was crazy. There was no one else to know about my story that would care. To my surprise, she took everything I told her seriously. I started to truly think she was mad. As I finished m story, her only response was something I've never heard before. 'Lucian'. I looked at her as she stared at the table before her, apparently in deep thought.

"'What's "Lucian"?' I asked. She looked up at me, a serious look on her face. 'He is my blood brother. We are both born of the same father, yet my mother was Japanese and his mother was a foreigner. My father was banished from his village when my mother died during my birth. The villager thought we brought bad luck because of that incident, and he was obliged to let me live in a nearby village with some friends he knew, then took the nearest boat and left Japan. I don't remember my father at all, and I don't know what happened to him after he left. I lived out my life with my foster family and when I turned twenty, we got a visit from a young man with fiery red hair. My foster father thought he was the devil and almost killed him, but he called out my name and I knew he was here for me.' She paused. Recalling those memories seems somewhat painful to her. I waited until she was ready to continue, and she finally spoke.

"'He told me my father got to Romania as a slave and fell in love with his mistress there. She let him fulfill his strongest desire and Lucian was born. Having inherited his father's Asian eyes and thus condemned to a life of slavery, the woman couldn't hide her son's origin and resorted to giving him to a bunch of passing travelers after his father's death, hoping he would live a normal life. He grew up with them and after his aging ceremony – it's a rite his family has that I don't quite understand – they let him travel to Japan to seek me out. He wanted me to come and join his clan, so he called his family. I couldn't accept, for I was indebted to my foster family who had taken care of me for so long. I had to stay to take care of them myself since they had aged so much. When he knew that, he was in a distressed state. He killed my family. He told me that now that I don't have a family to look after, I could leave with him. He didn't understand that such an action would make me loath him. When I told him I hated him, he attacked me just as you explained to me now, and left me to drown in my own blood. I awoke where he left me, lying between my mother and father's rotten corpses. I had apparently been out for a few days. I got my strength back in a day, took all the money we had and burned the house, leaving with my dearest possessions and his face clear in my memory. A few months later, I found a family that was leaving this house for a long trip and who wanted someone to look after their possessions. I asked for the job and they gave it to me. They were supposed to be back five months ago, but they still haven't returned' She said that last sentence in a matter-of-fact kind of voice, probably to hide the emotion that had started to rise in her voice. She picked up the bowls and headed for the kitchen.

"'Onee-san,' I started, 'Do you want to look for him?' She stopped at the kitchen door, her hand on the wall, and turned to face me. He astounding grey eyes were cold as steel when she responded, a look frighteningly contrasting with the small smile curling her red lips. 'I'm currently seeking him out. When I find him, I'm going to kill him.'"

************************************************************************

Notes 1:

An okiya is a house of geisha, where they live with their Mother (owner of the Okiya) and Aunt (right-hand maid).

The older sister's job is to initiate an apprentice geisha. It is usually a renowned geisha from another okiya.

Mizuage literally means "release water". It is the first time a geisha has sex. Many men would pay a lot for a Geisha's virginity, especially if she was famous and beautiful. This payment would be used to repay any debts or jump start a Geisha's career.

Onee-san means big sister. It's a form of politeness to a person who is nearly one's same age, yet still more experienced or simply slightly older.

Notes 2: There you go! Review, especially if you thought it was shit. But if you did, I would appreciate an explanation why, so the next chapter would be better! It may sound weird, but I would really appreciate that. Thank you!


	3. A Blood Red Dawn

Note: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 3! It's a bit shorter (phew!) bit it kinda clears up some of the unclear details in chapter 2. So here goes!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Lord Voldemort or any Harry Potter characters here. All the rest is mine!

***

A blood red dawn:

Momoko looked down at her knees. She felt a kind of warmness inside her. All these memories moved her. She started sensing the salty summer air on her skin as she remembered the beach. She could feel the wind flow through her jet black hair as she sat in the cold still dungeon. She tasted the salt in the air and in her tears, and despair emerged her heart. Yes, she had cried a long time alone on that beach. Now, these emotions seemed pointless to her. What were despair and agony to her? Her? Who has endured much more suffering than losing her hopes and dreams? Now, even though she felt these emotions through her memories, she stayed cold and silent before Lord Voldemort. Her tale was yet unfinished.

"I awoke the next morning and headed to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. I stared dumbly at the kitchen, afraid to open any cupboards, and decided to wait for Onee-san to wake up so she could do us tea. I had just made myself comfortable at the table in the living room when Onee-san walked past me. Even though she had just awoken, her pale complexion gave her a mystical glow as her coal black hair framed her bright grey eyes. She didn't give me a glance as she entered the room and left into the kitchen. I sipped calmly on my tea and jumped as I heard a cup smash on the wooden floor and a loud groan. Alarmed, I got up quickly to see if anything was wrong, and I found Onee-san on the ground, clutching her hand and scowling in the most beautiful way I had ever seen. I approached her cautiously.

"'Onee-san! Are you alright? I heard a crash and-' I lowered my hand towards her injury, and she swiftly moved away, glaring at me menacingly, her teeth bared in a way that made her look like a savage goddess. I actually blushed as she almost yelled at me. 'Don't touch me! I believe a woman my age can take very good care of _herself_!' She then turned around wrenched the screen doors to the garden open and left. I stared after her, shocked by her sudden aggressiveness towards me and by how beautiful a woman can look so early in the morning. I didn't understand how I felt about this woman, but I knew that part of me was very jealous. I was the most elegant woman in Osaka, and yet this peasant, who had never set foot in an Okiya or a teahouse, moved more swiftly and lightly than anyone I had ever seen. Her skin was fairer, her hair darker, her lips redder, her eyes indescribably enchanting. I was undoubtedly jealous of her. However, I couldn't bring myself to hate her for her beauty. It could have been because she had saved me and that no matter how miserable I felt about living with her I was grateful to be alive. I couldn't put my finger on how I felt about Onee-san, but I trusted time would one day show me.

"I stared at the shards of china that were once a cup, not knowing what to do with them. _I suppose I have to throw them out_, I thought. How I was to do that, I had no idea. I had never in my life known what servants do in a situation like this or in any situation at all. I didn't even know how to make a cup of tea. As a child, I was always forbidden to enter the kitchen or the maids' room, because they were 'dirty' places. Now I saw no other way out of this. It was either I clean this up or I leave it there for Onee-san to clean, and the wiser decision was that I at least try. I bent down and picked up a shard and smiled. _That wasn't so hard_. I then walked to the garden and threw out the shard. I did this with all the big shards I could carry easily. The problem now was cleaning up the little shards and glass powder. I had no Idea how to do this, and I decided to blow them all the way to the garden door where they flew away from the wind howling outside. I was dizzy by the end of this feat, and headed straight to bed and fell asleep instantly.

"I woke up sometime during the evening and saw a dim light past the screen door to my room. There was someone in the house, and it was surely Onee-san back from her walk. I scrambled out of my futon and almost ran to the living room. Surely enough, she was sitting at the living room table, her injured hand tightly wrapped in a white bandage and a cup of sake was in her other hand. She looked at me as I entered timidly and sat down before her, her eyes boring into mine. 'You're an odd one, aren't you?' she said, after a long silence. She chuckled and took another sip of sake, smacking her lips after it. 'I thought I was going to lead a happy lonely life here, just me and my dreams and goals, and then you came along. You wouldn't know how much I didn't want to save you from those pirates. What got me to do it? They were a disgusting bunch, weren't they? All slimy and gruesome, and they couldn't keep their eyes off you if they could keep their hands off.'

"I shivered at those words. She was talking casually, waving her hand as though these thoughts were just as interesting as a tree in a park. Her dreamy gaze moved to the bottle of sake on the table and she poured more in her cup and took another sip. 'Well, they must have thought this shore was deserted, they all looked so young and inexperienced. They just left their boat on the shore and went down with you to land, all drunken and loud. They woke me up from their commotion.' She then looked at me and put her cup down. Still staring, she crawled to me and sat so close to me our kimonos were touching. She then took my sleeve and caressed it. 'They were stealing your beautiful kimono. I don't think they knew whether you were dead or alive.' She then moved her hand to my face and brushed my cheeks with her fingers. 'I could feel you. I could feel the blood running through your veins. You were almost calling out for me.' She was so close now I could smell the alcohol in her warm breath on my neck as she whispered in my ears. 'I couldn't leave you there with them. I found myself running for my katana and heading into a crowd I was sure would kill me. But they didn't. I slaughtered them one by one, pleased to see their blood flowing freely from their bodies and taking their life with it. It was as if I was in a trance. When I woke up, there was you and them on the crimson sand, and I grabbed you as softly as I could and fled to my house.' She moved a little away so she could peer into my eyes once more, and her face was smiling. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused, and she looked magnificent. My cheeks warmed up under her touch and I looked away, embarrassed by her and my own awkwardness. 'I had gotten rid of them by dawn, mind you. Some sailors come to the shores once in a while, and if they saw such a massacre, they would surely have me dead. I burned the whole lot and prayed their soul burns in Hell.' She got up more gracefully than any geisha I knew, and took the bottle and cup of sake and entered the kitchen. When she arrived, she smiled at me warmly for the first time. 'Thank you for cleaning up after the mess I've made. I wasn't expecting a geisha to know what to do, but you've proved more intelligent than a show doll. I might have some use for you after all, so don't think your stay here will be for free.' Her last words were stern, but she winked at me and left for her room."

Momoko stopped and looked back at Lord Voldemort. He seemed in deep thought as to what could possibly be so important about what she had just said. He looked up at her after having fixed the ground in a stare and spoke. "I take it you believed everything that woman told you."

"Well, I wasn't inclined to believe her at all," replied Momoko, looking in his eyes. "I thought she was just drunk and that she had made up a crazy story to impress me, possibly to make me stay. I had no choice but to stay and find out for myself if it was true or not. There didn't really seem to me like there was anywhere else I could escape to."

As he stared into her eyes, she felt them bore into her mind. A ghost of a smile flashed across her face. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" Lord Voldemort immediately looked to the barred window a hundred meters above her and she felt less pressure on her mind. His eyes were burning with annoyance. "How arrogant you young ones could be. What gives you the right to penetrate into my soul? I thought you of all others were wiser than that." Momoko spoke in a cold and dangerously calm voice. She awaited an apology, and soon realized she was waiting in vain. Lord Voldemort was still staring intently at the light of the moon coming through the window, so she shrugged slightly and looked at the bars closing her in her cell.

"I didn't know what to expect from that woman until weeks of my staying with her. During my stay, she had gotten me used to doing some chores and running errands in the nearest village. I didn't like it at first, and eventually it became a routinely lifestyle, one very different from my parties at Osaka. I still missed my old lifestyle, and cried often from my depression. I couldn't yet get over the fact I was no longer Momoko the beautiful Geisha, but Momoko the disgusting servant. Onee-san, on the other hand, was always leaving the house for hours only to return sometime during the night. Her light steps would wake me up as she would scurry to her room and throw herself on her futon to sleep instantly. I often walked to her after that and covered her. The evenings were starting to get cold, and I was developing some sort of affection towards her. I had never really appreciated what it felt like to be grateful to have a place to sleep until I realized how quickly a home could be taken away. She was somehow my guardian, keeping me in a safe place, clothing me and giving me food until I learned to cook for myself properly.

"One autumn day, I was cleaning up Onee-san's room while she tended to the roses in the garden. I had managed to pick up most of her things and organize them in a corner of the room, but she asked of me something I had never done before, and that was to help her sort out her kimonos. She kept her kimonos in a sort of long wooden crate, and as I opened it, I saw some of the most hideous kimono's I've ever seen. I took them out one by one, grimacing at them as I set them down next to me on the floor, and lazily dropped my hand in the crate to touch something hard and cold. Surprised, I looked into the crate and found a long katana, one at least a yard long. My curiosity taking the best of me, I picked u its hilt and tried lifting it, but to no avail. I could get it to the top of the crate, but I couldn't lift it out. I stared at it and thought for one wild moment that Onee-san might not be joking about her pirate story. I shook my head at the thought, for it was impossible she could lift it. She seemed to be enjoying all the light house chores while I did all the hard work. How could she lift the sword, anyway?

"Just then, the screen door opened behind me and Onee-san was leaning against the door. 'I was wondering when you'd find that,' she said with her typical sly smile. I looked from her and back to the Katana, my eyes wide. 'I placed it in a lot of places for you to find, but you only seemed blind enough to not notice it. Well, I guess before wasn't the time for you to see it. However, now is the time.'

"I looked back at her curiously. 'The time for what?' I asked. She smiled and walked over to the katana, and picked it up, unsheathing it before my astonished face. I could see my reflection clearly on its blade as it rose in her hand. She held it then before her with her two hands in a fighting stance. 'I knew the Gods have heard my prayers. I could not take my revenge alone. You were attacked by my half-brother, as I have, and you have been sent to me for a reason. That reason is not known to you but to me alone. I will tell you what it is.' She urged me to get up with her hand and I did so. She then slashed down with the katana and I closed my eyes in fright, waiting for the blow to take my arm off. What I felt was a light touch on my shoulder, and then on my other shoulder before she muttered something I couldn't hear. I opened my eyes and she was smiling at me. She then dropped the katana with a loud clank beside her and grabbed me in a warm embrace. 'You are an angel; you will help me take revenge for my family. You will help me kill my brother.' With that, she held me at arm's length to look at me better, and then she kissed me. I was looking out in front of me, not seeing her, though I felt her lips against mine. I didn't understand the gesture, for I had never felt anything like this before, yet it wasn't pleasant. There was something cold and greedy about it. As she parted with me and looked at me she realized I was baffled. 'Oh don't just stand there like a frozen tree; we've got work to do.' She then picked up her katana and left as casually as she had come, leaving me to stare at the closed screen door she just went through."

***

There y'all have it! Hope you liked it, so tell me if you did! Tell me if you didn't, too, and be kind enough to tell my why. Thanks!


	4. An unusual evolution

Note: Hello Hello! Chapter 4 is here! I kinda let myself go A LOT in this one, so enjoy! Oh, and homophobes, BEWARE! There's more than just a little kissing here… Remember the rating! I warned you!

Disclaimer: I own EVERYONE! (Except the Harry Potter characters!)

***

4. An unusual evolution:

Lord Voldemort was watching the ground in thought. The cold dungeon cell was gleaming with drops. The younger Momoko seemed perfectly normal to him. She wasn't born a monster, but a hypocrite, yet she seemed just s innocent as any other girl her age. He couldn't conceive how the woman sitting in front of him now could possibly be that girl she's describing to him. It seemed farfetched that this renowned cold-blooded killer couldn't even tie her clothes around herself when she was fourteen. He began to wonder what it could have been that made her the person who she is now. He started to feel slightly impatient, his curiosity taking over him little by little as the seconds passed.

Momoko was just looking at him as he was lost in his thoughts. To her, he seemed to be analyzing what she had just said. Finding that katana was a sort of turning point in her life. It was from then that she began to understand what she had gotten herself into. What she went through starting that precise moment changer her forever. Of course, she had to recount all of this to Lord Voldemort. Why? She wasn't happy about it – it actually hurt her to remember her childish innocence seeing who she is now – but she tried considering it some sort of therapy. In a way, it made her feel better to let all those memories out of her mind. She understood full well that she can't change or forget the past, but speaking of the things she had seen made them somehow more emotionally manageable, no matter how treacherous they were. Seeing them again before her eyes as she spoke was realizing it was time to deal with the past. That was her goal. She had no interest in giving Lord Voldemort any information to help him or his followers. She was simply looking for peace, and it was the simplest way to get it.

"I know you understand that this point of the story is the beginning of my formation for who I've become. I will not linger on the beginning. All I did with Onee-san was eating and sleeping, and she sometimes would invite me into her room to have a more private talk about what she had found out about Lucian. Apparently, he was equally searching for her, only he had a much harder time finding her. She was living in a deserted place that most passersby thought deserted. The few that ever saw her were the merchants, but they had no Idea where she lived. They had always thought she was a villager, so no one bothered to ask where she stayed for the night.

"Onee-san was also very secretive. She spoke to no one except me, and only said 'hello', 'thank you' and 'goodbye' to anyone else. This was an advantage for her. The only thing that gave her away, though, was her beauty. She turned the head of every man on her way to the village, though the village and away from the village. She had no means of hiding herself. She wore those ugly kimonos the house's owner left behind, but she could have worn some old rags and still no one would have said she looked bad. Her unique eyes were also a problem. She did her best to hide them under a cloth, but it was sometimes necessary for her to look up to check she wasn't followed, and anyone could have caught a glimpse of her eyes. All in all, she thought it necessary for me to begin my formation as soon as possible.

"She would be absent longer than usual and come back with a big bag of metal and wood, saying that they would be necessary for me. I didn't know where she could get such material in our surrounding villages, since they were all so poor. When I asked, she told me that she was able to sell a few things to get herself a rowboat and go to the closest port there was. When I heard that, a thought flashed through my mind. The only thing that stopped me from leaving her was that I had no way of crossing the ocean to get to Hokkaido. Now that there was a way, my mind was racing. All I had to do was get the boat into the water and row in one direction until I get to land. I went to sleep that night with the thought fresh in my mind and dreamt of my family that I missed and that I loved. I could see myself in my garden sipping tea with my sister, like we always did. I cried that night in my dreams for the first time.

"As soon as I woke up, I headed to the kitchen and found Onee-san dressed up and fiddling with her cloak. I sighed with relief. 'I was hoping to catch you before you leave,' I said. She turned to look at me then look back at her cloak. 'I was also hoping to see you before I leave.'

"This statement stopped me dead in my tracks. 'You need to go through a necessary step in life to become mature enough to help me out. I can't be responsible for your downfall just because you're still innocent and naive. You must be taught something of vital importance to what you will be doing. For this, I want you to have a friend by the time I come back. When I say friend, I don't mean a girl. I mean a boy. Or a man,' she added thoughtfully.

"I looked at her curiously. 'What's this about?'I asked. She just smiled and shook her head. 'When will you stop being impatient?'

"I took this as an opportunity. 'I will if you tell me where you go all the time.' If I knew she wasn't taking the boat, I could go take it to Hokkaido and she'll never know. She turned to look at me, then walked to me and looked hard in my eyes. 'You won't find it,' she said. I felt a rush of blood go into my face as my heart nearly stopped. I tried to keep my eyes onto hers, but I couldn't and I let them down on her left shoulder.

"'What are you talking about?' I asked, trying to sound confused and hoping I could convince her. She put one hand on my shoulder and her other under my chin and raised my head. I kept my eyes low. She sighed and said, 'look at me'. I did as I was told and she was smiling sadly. Seeing her smile made a bubble of anger in my chest suddenly burst. I threw her hands off me and backed away, glaring at her.

"'Save your pity for someone who deserves it,' I said coldly. This time, she stopped smiling and looked sincerely sad. 'I don't pity you, Momo-chan. I was -' her voice broke and she looked away. For some reason, all the anger just fluttered out of me. She suddenly looked so small and fragile, not like her strong and demanding usual self. I walked to her slowly and realized there were tears in her eyes. I had never seen her cry before. That image broke something inside me. I suddenly felt at a loss for words, something a geisha never does. I didn't know what to do or say, but I knew I didn't want to see her cry. It hurt me more than I thought it would.

"'Onee-san,' I whispered, and she sniffed loudly and turned her back on me. When she spoke, her voice was strong with resolve. 'You are right, Momoko-san. You are right to want to leave. You came here unwillingly, and I understand that you miss your family and want to see them again. I can't keep you captive here. However,' she turned back to me, no tears in her steel cold eyes, 'I will not be the one to row you back home. If you wish to leave, you will have to do so yourself.' She tightened her cuffs around her wrist and put her hood up. 'The boat is behind that rock on the northeastern coast. Good luck.' She then walked out to the garden and disappeared on the main road to the village.

"I stared helplessly at her back. How on earth was I going to get to Hokkaido when I don't know how to row? I don't even know where north and east are so I could get to the boat in the first place. Anger rose inside me again to the point that I felt an irrepressible urge to hit something. I walked to the screen door and slammed it. I felt better, but it didn't solve my problem. I had the whole day to think of a plan, but I soon realized I was terrible at planning. I decided to walk around the beach until I find a big rock then look behind it. With this, I got up, put on my lightest kimono and walked out the front door onto the sand.

"Outside, I looked around and noticed there were absolutely no rocks around this area. It seemed I had to look elsewhere. I took a left turn and started to walk. It was hard to walk in the sand; I had never done it before. The sand was sticking to my sock and that was annoying. I don't know how long I walked in the sun, but I know that it was starting to get very hot and that my sight was beginning to blur. I touched my head and quickly snatched my hand back. My head was terribly hot and I started to panic. I was very far away from any civilization and any shade. The coast was huge, and the closest tree was the size of my thumb when I looked at it. Hot, thirsty and dizzy, I started walking to the trees. M knees felt weak, and my legs gave way soon after. I wasn't very far from the trees, and I caught a glimpse of something shiny as I fell. I stared in front of me as my sight turned to black slowly, hoping that someone might have seen me. After that, my head hit the ground and I thought no more.

"When I woke up, I was on the cold floor of a house. I was blindfolded and my hands and legs were attached together. I tried getting up but I lost balance and fell back down. I was at first unable to realize what was happening to me, but then it hit me. _I've been kidnapped!_ I shook my head, hoping that the cloth would fall off my eyes, but it was tightly in place. Fear overwhelmed me and I started to gasp and whimper. 'Onee-san, 'I whispered, but no answer came. I called out louder, and there was still no sound. Losing control of my emotions, I screamed out for her, and a screen door banged open and a smell of tobacco caught me.

"'Shut up you bitch!' A man was yelling at me. 'Get me out of here! Please!' I said desperately. He was surely someone who knew which way was out. Instead of feeling a helpful hand on me to reassure me, I got a loud cackle from the man.

"'Get you out? We're not done with you, are we, boys?' He spoke from behind somewhere I couldn't see, and I heard someone else laughing and another person asking if I was really awake. Shuffled steps coming nearer, then a strong smell of alcohol and a voice so close I jumped. 'You're really young, aren't you? Too bad we're gonna have to spoil such a lovely young girl.'

"I tried crawling away from the voice and my head hit something behind me. I hears them laugh loudly and a man say 'Woah there, you just banged into me you insolent little slut. Can't you see where you're going?' That made the others laugh harder. I didn't know where to go anymore. The laughing was coming from all around me. I just curled up on my side and cried, hoping this was just a nightmare, but my thoughts couldn't drown their laughter out. A brutal grip caught my hair and threw my head back. I yelped in pain, making them laugh again. Another hand took my hands and legs and picked me up from the ropes binding them. The pain from my ankles and wrists was unbearable. I couldn't calm my crying, which seemed to be highly amusing to them. I dangled like this until someone did something with these ropes, but they never put me down.

"What I was dreading then began. My kimono was carefully cut from around me and taken off, to a general growling and moaning of the men. Hands stroked my body, repulsing me. They were touching my breasts, hips and lower parts. I thought I could die of shame and disgust. I couldn't stop screaming for help and asking them to stop, but the more I screamed, the more they laughed and moaned. Someone pulled my head sideways and I yelled again, but my yell was stiffened as something warm entered my mouth and someone groaned. I couldn't breathe and my stomach turned over several times, as he kept moving in my mouth. I was freed only for a second when I took a deep breath then suffered the same thing again.

"I felt something wet and warm pressed against my lower organs, and I bit whatever that was in my mouth as hard as I could, tasting blood. A man screamed an agonizing scream and I could breathe again, spitting out the blood. 'You bitch!' He yelled and slapped me hard across the face. Everyone paused for a while, then laughter broke out and someone stomped out of the room. I thought I was free, when someone put his lips on my lower parts again and I could take no more. He got off and pressed something hard and hot against the same part and I screamed from pain. I couldn't think or move, all I found to yell was 'DIE!'

"A sputtering sound came from somewhere above me, and another person coughed in a terrible way. A scream came from another room and someone ran to the men with me. 'I can't stop bleeding! Make it stop Kaga-kun!' The man gasped and spoke in a weaker voice 'Kaga-kun? Kaga-kun!' He yelled, and hit the floor. 'Kaga-kun, what happened? Answer me Kaga-kun!' Another thud sounded on the floor then a hand grabbed my throat. 'What did you do to them, you bitch?' He yelled in my face. I couldn't understand what was happening. 'I don't know,' I gasped, my voice barely audible since he was squeezing my vocal chords so tightly.

"His grip weakened slightly, and his voice considerably. 'You did this. You killed Kaga-kun and Ren-kun. How did you kill them? Answer me!' His last words were barely a whisper, and another thud sounded around me just as his hands freed me. I stayed there, hanging, not understanding what happened. _You killed Kaga-kun and Ren-kun._ I couldn't have. Why isn't he speaking anymore? What happened? The silence around me was disturbing, and my mind was in a buzz. I couldn't handle all these events at once. I started crying again and screaming for help. I moved so much the rope broke from those holding my hands and feet together and I fell with a thud on top of someone. The body was getting cold and something wet my legs.

"I pushed my head down against the bones I felt under me as hard as I could to free my eyes from the black bandages on them, and it worked. I looked up and saw the horror I was in. The man I was on top of was as pale as a ghost and drenched in his blood as I was. I screamed and crawled hysterically away from him and backed into a corner, looking at the other two. One's face and body were contorted in a terrible way as though he was in exceeding pain, and the other was staring blankly at the ceiling, his back and stomach pierced by a blade that was standing upright and trapped between two floor boards, and his body had slid down the blade until the hilt. Tremors overtook me and I hid my face in my knees and closed my eyes, but all I could see was the three dead men. I had no idea how they died this way, and logic said clearly that it couldn't have been me, since I was tied up. Nonetheless, I couldn't help thinking I had done it. I had thought it and it happened. I had no idea how, but I knew it was me.

"It took me a while to realize that the ropes binding me had loosened enough for me to slip a hand out and free myself. I then ran out of the building and realized where I was. I was in the forest right next to the beach. It was night and the full moon was shining brightly, shimmering on the sand and in the water. I ran to the beach and took a right, hoping I had really come from there as I thought I did. I ran endlessly, feeling as though something was running behind me, trying to catch up with me. I closed my eyes and could almost feel their breaths on my neck, wanting to kill me as I killed them.

"This odd feeling suddenly reminded me of Lucian. I gasped, lost balance and fell down so fast I rolled in the sand before coming to a halt. I screamed and scrambled back up and noticed I was naked. I immediately crouched back down, looking around frantically. The beach was deserted. I sighed with relief and got up again, running. Just as I was losing hope in finding the house and hopefully Onee-san, I saw a dim light and a familiar roof. I laughed and ran faster, ignoring the ripping pain in my chest, and when I got to the door, my legs refused all orders and stopped. I fell loudly on the wood and heard the usual shuffling of steps and the door opened. Onee-san was staring incredulously at me, her face stained with tears and her silver orbs glowing beautifully in the moonlight. She smiled weakly and threw herself at me, hugging me tightly. I fell back on the floor, caught in her iron grip and wrapped my arms around her warm body, feeling safe.

"We stayed like this until I gasped with emotion. She lightened her grip slightly and looked at me, concerned. I couldn't help crying, and couldn't stop the tears rolling down my cheeks. Her warmness just let my entire emotions spill out of me unwillingly. 'What happened to you? Where are your clothes?' She looked at me for the first time from head to toe, and saw the blood on my legs and gasped. 'What happened?' She demanded, looking at me. I couldn't do anything but whimper and cry, so she picked me up by the arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, holding me by the waist and leading me away. I soon realized we were heading to the hot springs when I felt the heat. I couldn't see much behind a curtain of tears. I was dropped lightly into the water and I felt my muscles relax. I just sat limply, crying, and soon I felt her body pressed against my side. I looked up to her, and she wiped my tears, a soft look in her eyes. She took my left leg and a sponge and started to clean off the blood. I couldn't look at the blood. She noticed this but stayed quiet. When she was done with one leg, she did the other and started on the rest of my body. Sand was stuck to me from everywhere, and Onee-san hated sand in her house. She was exceptionally soft on me, and waited until my crying subsided.

"I started to relax as she continued. She was on my back now, the sponge running on my skin in a massage-like manner. 'Are you better?' she asked cautiously. I nodded quietly. 'Will you tell me what happened tomorrow?' I nodded again, and she placed a light kiss on my right shoulder. Puzzled, I turned around. Her eyes were glowing strangely, in an almost intimidating way, yet her voice was soft and soothing. 'I'm not done with your back yet, you know,' she said. I didn't move, and she placed her hands on my hips lightly and pushed me sideways and my body obeyed. My mind was still in a haze. All I could do was feel her touch as she finished her job quietly and calmly.

"Her hands ran softly down my back, then around my waist and onto my stomach. For some reason, her touch was comforting. It was warm and welcoming, and it especially made me feel good. The sponge made circles on my stomach, and then went down to my navel. The soft touch made me gasp as I felt an electric shock going through my body. Onee-san hushed me and kissed my neck softly, her tongue lashing out lightly at my sensitive skin. I felt as if wings were fluttering in my chest, as though I was filled with lightness. I didn't understand it, and I didn't want to. I just felt as though I was being liberated from a straightjacket.

"Onee-san let her hands up to my chest and slowly wiped the sand off my skin. Her hands lightly held my breasts and then moved them so as to get the sand off. I shut my eyes, letting her work, and noticed I was getting a drunken feeling. She was done and touched the tips of my breasts lightly. I felt the grain of the sand on them and a moan came out of my mouth unwillingly. My eyes widened with surprise. I hadn't meant to make any sounds at all, yet my body was completely disobeying me. Onee-san chuckled lightly and kept wiping the sand off my nipples. A fog was getting into my head as she continued and this feeling of lightness and drunkenness amplified. My head fell back onto her shoulder and she continued even though I felt no more sand. I think she might have realized the sand was gone after a while, which made her job complete.

"She let me go and turned me around by the shoulders. She then put her hands under my armpits and heaved me up onto the side of the springs. The hot fuming wood smelled wonderful. I sat up, and she looked at me, keeping her eyes at me as she slowly spread my legs apart, as though looking for a sign of resistance. I just couldn't resist. I felt as though my body and my mental were two separate things. One was quite surprised and unable to cope while the other was entirely obedient and wanting. When she judged my legs wide enough apart, she heaved herself lightly out of the water just enough to push me lightly to the ground. When my head had reached the ground, she pressed her lips against mine lightly and then went back in the water. Just then, not seeing what she was going to do scared me. I got up suddenly and looked at her questioningly. She just smiled warmly, that odd glint still in her eyes. Then she placed the sponge on my lower parts and rubbed with it very lightly. The moan that went through my lips surprised me even more. My legs closed a little, making her use her other hand to keep one leg out of the way while her body kept the other at bay. She seemed to concentrate very hard on what she was doing. I blushed; that was the first time I ever let anyone see me in this state, and enjoy it. When my sister used to speak to me about mizuage, I would feel very embarrassed and I thought it was disgusting. Now, I wasn't feeling embarrassed at all, and it felt anything but disgusting.

"She proceeded to rub the sponge a little harder, making me shiver and moan slightly louder. I stopped trying to mentally resist that which my body wanted without a doubt. Her fingers joined in the sponge, touching me lightly around my cave. I tried resisting the urge to fall and kept looking down at her for as long as I could, but I realized the fog in my head was holding me from seeing anything, and I fell backwards lightly. I don't know what she did then, but I could feel a sucking sensation on my clitoris as her tongue lashed at the entrance to my vagina. I couldn't stop any sound coming out at this point. My breathing was becoming harder, and my hand unknowingly gripped the edge of the spring.

"'Ah! Onee-san…' She hushed me again, and I felt something long and thin going inside of me and gasped. 'It's just my finger, Momo-chan. Hush now.' I immediately relaxed when I heard her voice. Her finger moved in and out of me, making me moan and huff with the rhythm of her movement. She placed another finger inside me slowly and continued her slow movement. I felt her going deeper and deeper inside me, and at some point she touched a spot that made my back arch with pleasure 'Aaaah! Mmmm…Onee…san…'

"I couldn't make any more comprehensible sounds as her fingers rushed faster inside me, touching that spot again and again. At every touch, I felt as thought I was going a step higher to heaven. This didn't seem to satisfy Onee-san at all. She sucked lightly on my clitoris as she kept moving inside me. 'Ah! No, Onee-san! I…I'm…AH!' My body felt as though it caught fire and she moved even harder through my climax, making it last for a time I couldn't know.

"That bursting, soaring feeling inside me left as quickly as it had overcome me. I couldn't move at all. I was still breathing hard, my eyes closed, my head to the side and my body drenched in sweat. I heard the water move and felt a hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and noticed how I could see clearly again. Onee-san was smiling over me, her hand keeping my hair out of my eyes. She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me. She let her tongue slide into my half-open mouth and brushed it against mine. I didn't want it to end. I wrapped my arms around her neck and let her lead. When breathing became absolutely necessary, we parted and she helped me up and walked me to my futon. The air was so warm I was dry by the time I had gotten to my room.

"Comfortably in my futon, she slipped inside as well and wrapped me in a tight embrace. 'You've finally gotten what I wanted you to have. You lost your virginity tonight. I'm glad it was me you chose to give it to.'

"'Onee-san…' I held her and buried my face in her shoulder, winding my legs around hers. She picked her head up and whispered goodnight to me, then we fell asleep instantly in our mutual warmth."

***

There you are! Hope you liked it! I know I'm making the same request again and again, but if yu didn't like it, tell me why! Thanks and see ya in chapter 5!


	5. Lucky Day

5. Lucky day

Momoko watched Lord Voldemort with her dark eyes as he looked down at the cold, wet stone floor before him. He seemed curious about something, yet hesitant to ask for any further explanation. "Speak your mind," She said. "There is no one here but you and me. No one here will judge you." Lord Voldemort looked up at her, slightly annoyed. He never liked his mind being read, and the thought of her having caught a glimpse of his thoughts frustrated him. His eyes brightened, but his tome was calm and collected. "I was wondering of what this woman's intentions truly were. I understand that you were quite a lost child with no one to turn but to your savior, yet I can't help but find her quite manipulative. What does she want?"

"I have long asked myself this question, long after than night," She said, looking at the pile of rat carcasses rotting in her cell. "As I told you before, that woman was lonely. Her loneliness might have made her gone mad or otherwise become extremely twisted. She did seem odd to me most of the time, and she was always mysterious. It was still difficult for me to understand her true intentions at the time. I was only able to know them quite a time later. But for now, don't let me spoil the story for you.

"The weeks passed, and my bond with her was changing. We were now becoming much more intimate. She seemed very much attached to me, and I was hopelessly bonded with her, my savior and my lover. She was her usual self around me, yet this attitude somehow mesmerized me. Just seeing her early in the morning, sleeping soundlessly net t me, made me feel birds fluttering in my chest. I could just caress her hair for hours at a time until she fell asleep.

"Another thing I noticed about our relationship was that it was almost one-sided. She was always the one to satisfy me. I had never seen her body in its entirety either. All my attempts to touch her failed. If I wanted to kiss her, she'd run away, yet I was always available for her. At times, it got me so confused I cried and wondered if she really did love me. That's when I'd find her taking my hand and leading me right back to paradise. It was an odd relationship, but it was the only one I had. I was willing to suffer, for it was the only thing that kept me alive. A young girl with nothing to hold onto would do anything to find stable ground upon which she could find love or something close enough. Of course, you could imagine what would happen if something came to disturb her fragile world.

"Onee-san woke me up one day, smiling widely. It was a very rare sight, and I knew something grand was about to happen. I stumbled out of my futon just as she ran to her front door. 'Onee-san!' I cried after her, but she didn't stop. I finally arrived at the front porch and stood next to her following her smiling gaze. A huge ship was sailing close to shore and heading to the village port. I looked around at her, confused. She noticed how clueless I was and laughed her beautiful airy laugh, dazzling me. She was ever so dream-like with her glowing skin in the sun, her jet-black hair floating around it, and her eyes this bright grey of an ice crystal.

"'This ship, Momoko, is the annual arrival of some rare merchandise onto our little island. It is very hard to get something of what it sells, because it is so expensive. However, I'm sure we could afford a few things, providing we give the merchants just the amount they need. They're staying here for the week, so we should take this chance.' She winked at me and hurried towards her room. I followed, still confused. If the merchandise was rare, we could never afford anything. However, I was confident that if there was something we could get, Onee-san would have a plan to get it. This simple thought made me sure that today was going to be a day of success.

"When I arrived at the room, a splendid kimono was thrown over my head. I had barely taken it out of my face to look around that Onee-san beckoned me towards her. 'Help me with the obi!' She told me as she wrapped her own kimono around her waist tightly. I located the obi on the futon and started wrapping it around her, an urge to take her in my arms coming over me. I took advantage of this task to give her a small hug from the back and kiss her naked neck lightly. Her lack of reaction made me feel a pinch in my chest, but I ignored it. Just touching her was enough.

"As soon as I was done, I put on my own kimono and let her wrap the obi around me. She did her own makeup perfectly – she didn't even need it, which was something that made me jealous – and then did mine. Oddly enough, I didn't feel melancholic while going through the same process I went through each day in Osaka. In less than an hour we were ready and heading off into town. As we walked by the men were looking around at us, enthralled by our beauty. I wasn't quite comfortable having them stare at her more than me, simply because I was used to this kind of attention, but the look Onee-san had in her eyes made me happy. She looked like she didn't give a care in the world about them.

"We arrived at the port just as the ship halted and the ladders were thrown overboard so the sailors could get down. The first merchants were greeted with cheers and much applause from the villagers, and the merchandise was escorted into the town. Onee-san and I were standing at the beginning of the port, watching the merchants leading the horses that held their things into the village. Onee-san was definitely eye-catching, for several men stared, but she was more concentrated on finding whatever she was looking for in the many boxes and crates the horses were carrying. When the stands were ready and the merchandise was being put on sale, we started moving with the crowd to the center of the village.

"As we walked from one stand to the next, I suddenly remembered something of crucial importance. 'Onee-san,' I asked. 'How much money do we have, exactly?'

"Onee-san looked around at me, astonished. 'I hope you're not wondering how we're going to get the merchandise. I thought it would seem clear to you by now.' I was still confused, and my eyes probably showed it, for she sighed and whispered to me, 'we're going to _bribe_ them into giving us the merchandise. It's about time you knew how I was getting all these weapons and such. I wasn't really paying money for them.' She the left my side and went over to talk to a hesitant merchant. He seemed astonished by her looks, and she was letting all her charm out on him. I was slightly jealous, but this time, not of her. It was the man I was jealous of. She actually went to touching his hand accidently as they both pointed at a ruby- encrusted dagger at the same time. The man took out a napkin and dried his forehead with it, his hands shaking. Then she took out a card from her kimono and gave it to him, smiled sweetly, and came back to me. 'We're getting the silver arrowheads for free, if that rat comes over like he said he would.' She smiled slyly at me then walked to the next stand.

"I felt suddenly lost in the middle of the crowd. I didn't know whether I should follow her or if I should just return to the house. Then I heard a whistle and I snapped out of my trance. I turned to look at a young man who was looking straight at me. He was wearing a long cloak made of silk and his brown hair was long 'till his shoulders. His deep dark eyes were stabbing me and his smile was almost greedy. I walked towards his stand and pretended to not notice him, looking around at the things he was selling. It was mostly herbs and plants. 'You know, these berries are quite beneficial for your hair, my lady. Not that your fine hair would need it.' I glanced up at him and noticed he was still staring at me. I was supposed to be used to such comments, because I had gotten so many from my admirers in Osaka, yet for some reason this simple, and frankly awkward, comment made me blush. The merchant stepped out from behind the stand and walked around me to stand right beside me. The fresh scent of peppermint and alcohol caught me by surprise, and I felt my head get light. His rough hands picked up some seaweed unusually delicately and held it up for me to see. I couldn't help but follow suit, my eyes going along with the seaweed. 'I think this could interest you,' he said. 'This weed is from the banks of Osaka, and it is used for many purposes. You can put it in your everyday facial cream or your tea. It is very calming, and I can assure you will age ten times slower than usual.'

"I looked in his eyes, and noticed myself smiling. I let my eyes fall on the seaweed said, 'I'm actually interested in something I could use in remedies. The colds here tend to be awful.' I was speaking in the most playful voice I could muster, having not practiced in ages. This man laughed quietly and beckoned me forward. I followed him until we reached a small box full of plants of different shapes and colors. 'Colds you say?' He asked, and he picked up a little fuzzy brown plant and a huge dark green leaf from the bo and placed them on his counter. 'These would be just the thing you need, my lady. A little bit of each in a cup of green tea and you will be up in three days at the most.' His deep singsong voice was enchanting. I understood now how such a young man could be a merchant of such rare items. He was quite convincing. Now all she had to do was be just as convincing as he was.

"'Dear Sir, please give me some information on this plant here.' I pointed at a thick, light grey plant sitting straight up, and let my hand get out of the kimono slightly more than usual, showing my wrist bone. I knew by experience than many men found that quite arousing, and surely enough, I saw his eyes leave the plant for a second to look at the exposed skin and then quickly return. 'This plant, my lady, is a remedy to many poisons, such as that of snakes.' I looked astonished and said, 'how fascinating!' He seemed pleased at my reaction. I thought of how he had no idea he was speaking to an experienced Geisha and smiled again. I was having quite a lot of fun with this.

"'I was wondering if there are certain plants I should be careful of,' I said. I leaned in closer to him, my eyes into his and whispered, 'I do have many enemies. I expect they could try to do something dangerous. I can't really trust my knowledge of plants, but I'm sure that if I knew a little more about them I could protect myself.' He looked around the boxes and then shrugged and said, 'Well, we don't sell poisons, so I can't really show them to you now. However, we do have a stock still on our ship that we didn't bring down here, simply because it's not for sale. This stock is for my personal research on poisons. I could…' He hesitated and looked around. I knew he needed just a little more persuasion. 'I understand if it is impossible for you to bring an outsider aboard,' I said, and took out a handkerchief, wrapping it around my finger. Lucky for me, it was a windy day, even here in the center of the village. 'I guess I'll just have to do with this medicinal plant and hope it will work against other poisons.' I held out my handkerchief to hold the light grey plant and let my fingers loosen on it. It flew away, just as I expected it to, but I looked all the while surprised. The man caught it in mid-air before it went too far, and held it in front of me. I took it back, making sure the tips of my fingers touched his hand, then I bowed. 'Thank you, sir.'

"'It's nothing,' he answered, a little too loudly for the occasion. Then as I dipped my hand in the pockets in my kimono to seemingly take out money – because I knew I had no money – I heard him say, 'If you pass by tomorrow, I would have time to negotiate with the captain about having you aboard. It is a superstition that a woman on board is bad luck, and our captain is quite superstitious, but I might be able to persuade him. I'm sorry I can't help you more than that.'

"I smiled and bowed again. 'It would be my honor to come aboard your ship, sir. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your help.'

"'It's no trouble at all, my lady,' he answered. I smiled my sweetest smile and said 'I will come back tomorrow for this plant, too.'

"'As you wish, my lady,' he answered, bowing deeply. I kept smiling and turned, heading to the center of the square to find Onee-san. She caught up with me, her smile untarnished. 'These men look like they haven't seen a woman in years,' she said. 'It was so easy getting to them.'

"I laughed even though I was slightly disturbed. I was wondering how far she was willing to go to get the merchandise. I knew she was working very hard to avenge her family, yet in my fourteen-year-old mind, I had always believed that vengeance had to be done in a noble way. Bribing men didn't seem very noble to me. I soon learned that life needn't be noble for someone to get their way. Sometimes, it was necessary to act lower than dirt to later be able to act noble.

"We headed home quietly, and as soon as we were in a deserted road Onee-san caught me by the shoulders and held me against the tree behind me. I was taken by surprise and exclaimed, 'what?!' She looked at me hard in the eyes and then said, 'How did you like the plant merchant?'

"I was confused about her question and repeated, 'what?' and then I realized who she was talking about. 'Oh, him! Well, he had this collection of poisonous plants, and I thought I could bribe him into giving me some strong poisons,' I answered hastily, wanting her to let me go. She stared at me and her flush of anger made her look like a fallen angel. I couldn't help but blush at the sight. I then noticed her eyes swiftly moved to the rest of my face and she finally let me go, turning away. 'You're lying,' she whispered in a defeated tone.

"'No I'm not!' I cried, going to touch her shoulder, but she edged away. 'Do you think I can't know a lie when I see one?' She responded and turned to face me, tears in her eyes. 'You've never lied to me before. Has he made that much of an impression on you?'

"I shook my head frantically, saying 'Onee-san, I don't know what you're talking about!' Just then, she dipped her hand into her kimono and took out a dagger. My eyes widened. She took the dagger in one had facing downwards and ran towards me. I couldn't move from the fear numbing my limbs. As she got to me, she raised her arm and swung it. I closed my eye, yet I felt nothing but her breath on my face. I opened my eyes, and there she was, her tearful eyes into mine, and the dagger sunk into the tree beside my head. 'I won't let anyone take you from me,' she whispered, the sweet scent of her breath making the hairs on my neck rise. She bent in lower, brushed her lips lightly on mine, and got up with the dagger in her hand. She gave me a swift look again and left for the house."


	6. Second Lucky Day

Note: Hey all! After hearing from a reader that chapter 4 was a bit too shy, I decided to write a sizzling hot chapter here for you, uploaded in the middle of the night for your eyes only! Hope you guys enjoy! Oh and by the way, I just realized that I forgot to put a note and a disclaimer for the chapter before, so don't mind that, I'll do one for both here!

Disclaimer: I own all character except J.K Rowling's characters. They're hers!! This disclaimer goes for chapter 5 as well.

***

6. Second lucky day

A flash of light. A thunderstorm was brewing slowly outside of the Siberian Prison of Exiled war prisoners. The crashing noise of its bolts echoed on the wet walls of the prison as the clouds moved closer together, blocking the moon's rays from flooding the cells. Momoko's eyes were shining bright as flames in the sudden darkness, like those of a fierce animal hunting in the night, yet her skin glowed lightly, giving her a soft, ghastly appearance. She kept her eyes still on the hooded figure now almost completely obscured from view. Any mortal would have been incapable of seeing him as clearly as she could. To her, he looked as though he was made of marble. She could almost see how warm and alive he was, even though something didn't quite fit in his mortality. She had a feeling he wasn't like the other mortals. His body in the dark was cold and empty. Unlike any other man, he didn't have that familiar light surrounding him and filling him, a light she knew was the soul. He just had a black hole in the middle of his chest. _That man has killed many for a mortal,_ she thought. However, she could feel the blood run through his veins, his dead heart beat feebly, and it almost made her thirst for him. However, she wasn't yet finished with what she had to say, and he sat before her, limp, waiting.

"I found it hard for me to fall asleep that night," She said, speaking in her soft purr. "My dreams were full of that man, the merchant I had met. I woke up several times after dreaming that Onee-san tried to kill him or me. It was a truly restless night for me. When I woke up the next morning, I really did look as if I hadn't slept at all, whereas Onee-san looked as perfect as usual. My mind went back to that man she had invited back here, into our home, to bribe him I don't know how into giving her those silver arrowheads. I started to understand that she was using his desire for her to her advantage, like I used to when I was a Geisha to get expensive gifts, but I didn't know what she had promised him in return. To comfort myself, I kept reminding myself of how she loved me and how she had told me she wanted me to be by her side forever. Thinking this made my anger and jealousy fade away like ice melting in the sun. There was no way she would betray me with this man.

"Onee-san kissed me lightly and left the house before I was ready. She looked like she had more 'hunting' to do, as I liked to call it then. She was very beautiful, and I doubted the emperor would turn her down himself, he who has the most beautiful women in Japan at his mercy. She left, her long hair swaying in the breeze behind her. I watched her, my cheeks slightly flushed, until she disappeared round the corner and then I got up myself to get ready. I don't know what made me want to dress my best today, but I felt I needed to look like a true Geisha or something close enough. I put on the Kimono I had arrived here with, for Onee-san had repaired it with her delicate and amazingly accurate fingers. It was completely renewed. I slipped it on, tying the Obi as well as I could by myself, and tied my hair up in a bun, revealing the one part of the female anatomy Japanese men admire the most, my neck. I sprayed some essence of cherry blossom on my wrists and chest and left the house, stepping gracefully down the empty lanes and heading to the village.

"The village was much more crowded that day. Apparently, word had spread out overnight of the sailors' arrival, and those living in nearby villages seem to have come here to shop. I didn't let the crowd of staring men intimidate me and headed immediately to the stand I needed to go to. They probably didn't think that a Geisha would be in such a tiny village. They were wrong and the thought made me smile childishly. I arrived and the merchant was bargaining with a man over a miniature live version of a cherry tree. I watched admirably from the other side of the stand, how he was constantly smiling pleasantly while the one wanting the merchandise seemed irritated by the conversation. The merchant was apparently a man of decision, one that would never hold down his opinion. As I continued to watch, I heard a cough next to me and a small man talked in a hesitant tone 'How may I help you, my lady?'

"I turned towards him and smiled sweetly. 'I'm here for the plant merchant. He promised to show me his personal collection of study plants.' The small man's eyes widened and he smiled in return. 'Oh yes, he has told me about you. I'm his assistant, Mine Kyo. Please, follow me into the tent and make yourself comfortable, my lady.' He bowed and waved his hand to show the way to the tent and let me lead the way. As I arrived he opened the tent for me and led me into the small space with a unique wooden table in the middle and crates of many plants surrounding it. The little man scurried around and wiped the table, then ran to get a bottle of something and set it on the table. He then ran towards me and smiled apologetically. 'I'm sorry for the mess, my lady. We don't usually have such wonderful acquaintances come into our tents. It's quite a pleasant surprise to have you here.'

"I was led to the table and asked to sit before the man hurried outside. I waited patiently, sitting like a porcelain doll. I wasn't sure how long I had waited but it seemed to me like forever before the merchant came into the tent, bowing deeply. 'I'm sorry to make you wait, my lady,' he said, eyeing me intensely. His smile grew into a kind of crooked smirk as he got closer to me, bowed again, then sat on the opposite side of the table. 'May I pour some wine for you?'

"'I would appreciate that, thank you,' I responded in a playful tone, smiling. His hand reached out for the bottle and he took out a knife with the other hand, popping the cork with it. He poured it, not taking his eyes off me, and watched me take a sip. The scarlet drink was sweet and cold, and it soothed me. It was the first time I ever drank alcohol in my life. Geisha aren't allowed any alcoholic drinks before completing their formation unless asked to drink by a man, and in my case, no one had ever asked me before. It burned my throat slightly, making my eyes water, but fortunately for me the man hadn't noticed. He was looking out in front of him at the many crates surrounding our table.

"'I talked to the captain about your request,' he said. I put my cup down and looked eagerly at him. 'He said he didn't mind as long as you will keep your stay short.' I frowned slightly, and looked away coldly. 'I apologize for his rudeness,' he continued, looking at me this time. 'His superstition makes him forget his manners sometimes.' He took another sip and I did the same, then I looked at him with innocent, sorry eyes.

"'It wasn't my intention to cause trouble…' I began, but I was interrupted with a wave of his hand and a seducing smile. 'There is no trouble done, my lady. He has his ways, our captain does. No one really understands him and no one really wants to. He is good to us, and that is all one cares about when he is travelling in an endless ocean. It often gets…lonely, on board,' He finished thoughtfully, moving his cup in his hands and watching the dark red liquid stir inside it. I just nodded and took another sip. For some odd reason, I was beginning to feel uneasy. I let the cup down once more as he got up, smiling at me his wonderful smile that reassured me. I got up right after him and was surprised at the proximity of his body to mine. I couldn't manage to remember how he had gotten so close, but he suddenly seemed much taller than I had seen him before. His eyes were even so much more intense I realized I had stopped breathing momentarily as I peered into them. There was definitely something about that man that I just couldn't ignore.

"'I'll be off to my selling now, my lady,' he said in his soft melodious voice. 'The captain awaits our arrival shortly before our leave tonight. He thought if less people knew about you on board the bad luck wouldn't spread that widely throughout the ship.' His smile grew and I giggled at the silly comment. What an odd man his captain must be.

"'I will make sure to come to the ship before everyone leaves the stands, then,' I responded, smiling back. 'May I ask your name, sir?'

"'Yamamoto Hayate, my lady,' he answered. I smiled and said, 'Then I will be looking for you, Hayate-san.' He looked at me again for another moment, long or short, I couldn't tell, and then he made his way out of the tent, holding it up for me to pass behind him. We nodded our farewell and I headed into the middle of the square. The crowd was getting bigger and it almost reminded me of Osaka. The last time I had seen such a crowd was in the big city. I couldn't believe so many people had come to this small village. The many tea and catering shops that were usually closed opened today, their managers hopeful that a customer or two might get hungry during their shopping spree. It amused me at first to watch all the many little activities that these people were worked up about, yet I soon realized that the time was passing far too slowly, and that it might be better for me to go home and make myself ready for tonight.

"On my way home, I didn't exactly know how I was going to get those poisons. Apparently, they were very rare and powerful, not to mention valuable to their possessor. I didn't know what I could bribe him with in order to get those plants. _I must obviously give something in return for them, but the price might be high,_ I thought. I didn't know what I was willing to pay. In my haze of confusion I hadn't realized that I was in the garden of my home. I could see through the screen door that there was a lamp lit inside. It did tend to get dark in the house even in the afternoon, so the lit lamp meant that Onee-san must have come back. What was odd, though, was how early she had come back.

"I stepped into the kitchen, made myself a cup of mint green tea and opened the screen door to the living room. The lamp was lit in here. I looked at it for a while, confused, and then I shrugged. Onee-san must have left again and forgotten it. I sat at the table and sipped my tea, calmly enjoying the fresh taste on my tongue. Then, almost half way through my cup of tea, I heard a sound coming from within the rooms. I frowned and got up suddenly, scared. I ran to the kitchen and took out the broom then came back to the living room and stood in front of the door, waiting. I couldn't hear anything for a while, and then I heard it again. It sounded like a man. My head was suddenly spinning. What could a man be doing here? I held my broom tighter and slowly opened the screen door leading into the corridor. As I walked into the corridor, I could hear shuffling sounds and someone moaning. I walked still and then I saw them. Shadows were moving behind the screen door leading to Onee-san's room. Not understanding what was happening, I decided that sneaking in was the best idea. I slowly and silently opened the screen door and looked inside.

"What I saw was shocking to me at first, for I had never seen anything like it before. I was a fourteen-year-old girl looking into a room where an activity of the utmost intimacy was happening. I could see Onee-san facing me, lying on top of someone I didn't know. The room was dark, but I could hear a man's voice as this anonymous person was breathing. She was there, her head bobbing up and down on something I couldn't see, her legs sprawled next to her, her hair swaying with her movement. She had one hand on the floor, and the other playing with whatever it was she was eating, or sucking as I soon heard.

"I was now standing in front of them at the doorway, but they didn't seem to notice I was even there. Staring out at them to understand what was happening, I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light. Slowly, the picture became clearer, and I finally understood what was happening. Onee-san was performing Mizuage with this man. For you to understand, she was basically having sex with him. I quickly fell back down to my knees and shut the door almost completely, leaving just a crack big enough for me to see. I had never before witnessed something like this so openly, and I started to smile through my astonishment. Onee-san sucked on the man's penis slowly, moving her head up and down and pausing briefly to lick its head with a flick of her tongue. I was amazed at how she could take it all into her mouth almost completely. Her hand was languorously massaging his balls as she continued her ministrations. He had his hands on her thighs next to her hips, and he looked as though he was pulling her as close as he can. I couldn't see what he was doing, but apparently Onee-san was enjoying it very much.

"After a few moments of this, she got up off him and lay on the floor, her legs wide open to him. 'Please, let me have more of your tongue down here,' I heard her whisper to him slyly as she played with her lower parts. The man smiled hungrily and said, 'sure, if your pussy can handle it,' and he let his head between her legs and started to lick her. He would lick the top and then go low and poke his tongue into her hole a few times then go back to licking the top. 'Your clit seems to like this,' he said, teasing her with his breath on her. She giggled and said, 'you have no idea.' _She really is enjoying this, _I thought and I watched her move her hips in circles and squeeze her breasts. The man then slid a finger inside her, making her moan, and sucked on her clit. Onee-san's breathing became heavier and her left hand slid down her stomach and into the man's hair, holding his head to her as she watched him continue. By this time, I had started to blush, feeling slightly hot. It was the same feeling I had when Onee-san first played with me in the same way the man is doing with her. Seeing now what she had done to me earlier without my knowledge excited me as I remembered that night.

"'Would you make me come like this?' she asked in an innocent voice through her breaths. 'You like that?' He asked back, and she nodded fervently, smiling wider. He smiled back and went back to sucking her. Her tongue seemed to be moving around in his mouth, as though he was licking her as he sucked her. The slurping sounds became louder as he sucked harder, entering another finger inside her and moving it in and out of her. Her moan got louder and I saw her knuckles whiten as she held on tighter to his head. Keeping his lips tightly on her clit, he entered a third finger inside her and moved them deeper inside her. Onee-san gasped. 'Ah god! Don't stop, please, don't stop!' This was apparently a cue for the man, because he made his movement inside her quicken and his tongue thrashed in his mouth, flicking her clit through the sucking. Onee-san moaned loudest now and her body shook with a long orgasm, bringing waves and waves of pleasure inside her.

"As her orgasm subsided, the man got up, his member hard between his legs. Onee-san took hold of it and moved her hand on it quickly, locking her lips on its head and sucking loudly, deliciously. It made me wonder what it must taste like. The man grasped her hair and moved her head in and out, closing his eyes and moving his hips in harmony. When he let her go, she stopped and looked at him, smiling. Realizing she stopped, he looked down at her and asked, whispering, 'what?'

"Onee-san kissed his member and spoke in a louder voice now. 'Since you satisfied me, I have a special treat for you.' Then she turned her gaze to the screen door. My heart froze. I sat there, my limbs numb, watching her walk to the door and open it, revealing my presence to the man. He looked surprised and asked, 'What is this all about?' Onee-san smiled down at me and stretched her hand out to me. I took it, not knowing where this was going. As I got up, she leaned towards me briefly and whispered, 'Now you must learn.' I quickly glanced at the man, who was still looking puzzled and had apparently not heard what she had told me. I tried looking calmer and apparently managed to pull it off. I still had some Geisha left in me after all. They are the goddesses of pretending.

"The man watched me as I approached him and bowed. 'I am Momoko. I am pleased to be of service to you.' I wasn't stupid. I knew what Onee-san wanted to teach me. The man laughed and turned to Onee-san. 'Well that's a pleasant surprise,' he said, looking back at me and pulling my hair down from its bun as I stood in front of him like a doll. 'What can she do?'

"Onee-san looked much less tense now that she had the reaction she was apparently hoping for. 'Oh, she's the innocence of the night,' she said, putting a hand on my shoulder. 'She could do anything, provided you tell her exactly what you want.'

"'Oh, I see,' he said in a low growl, unwrapping me from the kimono as though he was unwrapping his own gift. I let it fall to the ground around me, making me completely naked in front of that man. He bent a little to have a good look at me. For some reason, I didn't feel at all embarrassed. I was just baffled by the situation I was in, and so, as in every similar situation, I'd rather play along and just see how it ends.

"His hands started from my face and down my neck, to my shoulders and to my breast. 'Very nice small child-like tits,' he explained as he continued to explore his new present. 'How old is she?'

"'Fourteen,' replied Onee-san. The man raised his eyebrows and looked at me in a perverted way I had never seen in a man's eyes before. He looked as though he wanted nothing more than to eat me whole. He put his lips to my left nipple and played with it, twisting it lightly and turning it around with his tongue. His other hand was on my other breast, his thumb on my nipple massaging me slowly yet eagerly. I couldn't believe I was being touched by a man in such places. Only Onee-san could touch me there. Now, I felt like an object, but I didn't feel worried or displeased. It was what Onee-san wanted of me, and I was going to obey her. I was even going to feel pleasure from it if that was what she wanted.

"The man slid his tongue over my chest from one nipple to the other, and then sucked on it lightly. I felt my lower parts heating up, longing for attention. Then Onee-san spoke, 'how do you like her?' The man stopped sucking enough to say 'good' and continued. His breath was warm on my wet nipples and his tongue was giving me more pleasure than I had expected. Of course, Onee-san had already played with my breasts, yet this was different. She never seemed that hungry or that absorbed by what she was doing as much as he did.

"As he continued to suck my nipples I heard him groan. Looking down, I saw that Onee-san was sucking him again with renewed vigor. Her hands replaced her mouth as it went down to suck his balls lightly. I knew he liked it, because he sucked harder at my nipple. I couldn't retain a little moan when I felt him, and he looked at me and smiled. 'Sit,' he ordered, and I obeyed. My knees were clasped together, so he took them slowly apart, revealing me entirely to him. He massaged my inner thighs slowly, making shivers of pleasure lightly quake me. He must have felt it, because he let out a little laugh and then proceeded to licking me around the hole and on the clit, playing with it and making me gasp every time his tongue touched it.

"Onee-san didn't let go of his member. She was now massaging him with both hands as her lips sucked its head harder than before. Her tongue played with the slit in the middle and a small drop of white liquid oozed out of the little hole. She lapped it up and spit it on him and continued to suck him, letting him deep into her throat. The man was groaning more often now, and he sucked on my clit. 'Ah!' I exclaimed unexpectedly. I couldn't control any sounds or movements I was doing anymore. His warm lips were sucking me, his tongue teasing my hole. It was so arousing I thought the ground I was lying on was shaking. My breathing became just as heavy as his. He pushed two fingers inside me and let me adjust to the movement. The feeling of something moving inside me was head-spinning. I felt myself get tighter on his fingers, and as I got tighter he went faster. Then he touched it. Deep inside me there was a spot he touched that made me almost scream with pleasure. He had apparently felt it, too, for his fingers went searching inside me, hitting that very same spot again and again, making me climb the stairs to heaven one push at a time.

"'I'm gonna come inside her,' he said suddenly. Onee-san let him go and I saw his penis up close for the first time. It was such an exciting sight. It was hard, hot and pulsing, and his balls were definitely tighter than when I had first seen him. He pulled on my hips and pushed himself inside me quickly, making me moan loudly again. One hand was holding me closer, the other was on the middle of my pubic bone with his thumb on my clit, massaging it, and I couldn't take anymore of this. He felt so hot and he moved so fast inside me, his tip just touching that very sensitive spot again and again. Before I could fully understand what he was doing, my orgasm hit me, more powerful than anything I've felt before. A ball of fire had erupted from within me, blasting me to space and burning the last of my energy. I was drowning in his groans of pleasure, feeling his movements shorten and a hot liquid leak from between my legs. I don't know how long it lasted, but I wouldn't have minded it lasting forever. As I calmed down, I felt him slip out of me, and Onee-san took him back inside her mouth, sucking the last of him.

"I got up slightly dazed. I was so terribly exhausted I could barely keep my head up as I leaned on my elbows. The man was getting dressed in his kimono once more, ready to leave. 'I suppose I will be paying the price of those silver arrowheads?' he asked, and Onee-san nodded curtly, a small smile on her face. Her eyes were glowing again in that way when she triumphs. The man bowed to her. 'I thank you for this wonderful night, my lady. Though I would have liked to know your name…' He started, but getting no answer, he shook his head and left the room, followed closely by Onee-san.

"I sat there, looking around, and then found the strength to get up and open the screen door to the back garden. I gasped as I saw the sun setting into the ocean. It was late now, and the merchants would be leaving. They always needed to pack before the sun set and then come back to the square in the morning and set their stands at sunrise. It was too late for me to go back to see Hayate-san now. I turned around, furious and picked up my clothes and stomped to my room. I sat there in a corner, still naked, knees tightly up to my chest, and watched as the sun set slowly. I still didn't entirely grasp what happened. I wasn't quite sure I could at the moment. If I resumed, I had caught Onee-san making out with a stranger, and then she had invited me in. It was disturbing, but not half as disturbing as the thought that I enjoyed every bit of it. My lover cheated on me for some silver, and then I was used like an object to fulfill one of the darkest fantasies of that man, and I liked it. I suddenly felt as though something inside me cracked. Tears were rolling down my eyes, yet I wasn't crying. I didn't feel sorry or scared. I didn't feel anything. I just felt cold. Empty.

"I heard Onee-san's footsteps on the floor treading lightly, and I dried my eyes quickly, without emotion and got up. She entered my room and hugged me. 'Thank you so much Momo-chan!' she said, squeezing me tightly against her warm bosom. She let me go and looked into my empty eyes with a satisfied smile. 'Tomorrow I'm expecting you to do the same with that plant merchant. You saw how it's done, all I have to count on now is your quick learning. Prove me wrong when I told you u weren't good for anything.' She took a step back, looked at me, pleased, then turned to the closet and found some clothes for me. She adjusted my futon and helped me in my clothes, then lit a small lamp for us to see and put it net to the futon. By that time the sun had set completely and it was pitch black outside. Only the soft murmur of the sea could be heard through the wind. I still felt in an odd state when she offered me a cup of tea and sat on the futon, inviting me next to her. I did as I was told, and she wrapped her arms around me. 'I love you, Momo-chan,' she whispered in her angelic voice. 'I want what's best for you. This world is cruel and will be crueler as you grow up into the beautiful woman I see in you, just waiting to blossom. I need to teach you how to protect yourself and get what you want from the cruelest of men. Don't think of these merchants as good people. They sell their objects for a price no one in this tiny village can hope to touch. Do you find that fair that the rich are well supplied for their quests and the poor lead the life they didn't choose simply because they have no resources to help change it into what they have always wanted?'

"I shook my head. It really didn't seem fair to me. Why should they be leading happy lives while we suffer to survive? 'I'm trying to give you the life that will make you comfortable, Momo-chan,' she said. 'I pay a high price, I know, but it is the way things are. This is the life we lead and that we did not choose. I didn't choose to have a killer for a brother or lose my entire family. You didn't choose to be attacked in the middle of the night and get kidnapped to be sold as a slave. However, we have something others in our situation don't. Do you know what that is, Momo-chan?' I looked up at her, curious. Her grey eyes were soft and smiling. 'We have a will. It is our will that makes us see an opportunity and do everything to turn it to our advantage. Others dwell on their dreams of becoming something more than what they are, but we take the steps to accomplish every dream that passes by. Do you know what happens to those who have a will? They have a way, Momo-chan. They lead the lives they want to lead. Though I may not be proud of having to sell myself for resources, I know the day will come when I leave the village to avenge my family and be truly happy. Even if I suffer now, Momo-chan, I can see a light in the end of the tunnel. You must always remember that. Where there is darkness in times, there will always be a small spot of light, of hope.'

"She bent her head lower to mine and rubbed my nose playfully with hers. Those words were truly reassuring for me. I felt that all was probably not lost. Even though I had lost my past, my future and my innocence, I still haven't lost hope. Not only that, but I wasn't alone, either. Onee-san was also suffering, and probably more than I was. I couldn't imagine what it might have felt like waking up drowned in your own blood, the air around you heavily reeking with the scent of your dead parents. It was truly a luxury for me to wake up safe and sound in such a beautiful home and have an even more beautiful woman take care of me. I bent my head back and finally kissed her. Her lips were so sweet. She kissed me back passionately, and let her tongue slip into my half opened mouth, exploring it. I sighed and swirled my tongue around hers, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks. I loved it when she kissed me. Just when we needed to breathe, it ended with a smile and a long, warm hug. She leaned to the floor, still embracing me, and took me down with her. We were in a warm bubble of happiness, and right before I fell asleep soundly, I saw her pick the lamp up and blow out the light."

***

Tadaaa! That was the sixth chapter! Some more coming up as soon as the muse hits me again! Oh and please, PLEASE review! If it's good or bad, review! I would appreciate any one-worded comment (I know I sound desperate)!


	7. Third Lucky Day

Note: Ok, so the muse took an exasperatingly long time to hit me…but here's chapter 7!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: same old stuff, I think you've learned it by heart by now..

***

7. Third lucky day

The thunder pounded hard and echoed across the cold prison walls. The man before Momoko shuddered slightly. He was still human, she noticed, yet something about him didn't quite fit into the daily norm, and it wasn't his pale skin and his flattened nose, nor was it his red eyes and his slit-shaped pupils. His heart. It was so faint, she could barely hear it, even though she could hear any human's heart as clearly as a drum in a parade.

Voldemort was watching her dead eyes, noticing something had lit it up. When she spoke of her past, and especially while mentioning her friend, her eyes seemed to flash. However, what made him curious was he had no idea what emotion she felt. It can be anger, love, regret, or maybe even hatred. Or maybe simply imagining her past was enough to wake her up. He didn't know why, but she definitely seemed different than when he had first met her.

Momoko spoke again, her purr-like voice filling the cell with a melodious sound he had heard many vampires use, but never was it so powerfully enchanting. He concentrated as best he could on her words. "I never knew why Onee-san liked me. Our encounter didn't last more than a couple of years. She was never very open with her emotions about me, and maybe that was what kept me so deeply loyal to her. She would rarely tell me she loved me, yet she would always be there when I needed her the most. It did become confusing and often times frustrating, and it led me to feeling something towards that plant merchant.

"I left the next day after Onee-san and walked straight to his stall. He was busy putting up everything for show, when he noticed me arriving with an apologetic smile on my face. He smiled his irresistible smile at me and bowed when I stopped in front of him. This simple and quite common greeting made me blush slightly, and I bowed back, returning it. 'I apologize most deeply for my absence, sir,' I said. 'I had a very important issue to attend to with my family. I hope I may still have a chance today.'

"'Why you most certainly do, milady. If you do not mind my being honest, I used your absence to finally convince the captain to let you aboard,' he stated, his hand lifting to the back of his head. His embarrassment made me giggle lightly, and he smiled again, this time, relieved. 'If you don't mind, we can go now. No one is on board currently, not even the captain. Everyone is busy, as you can see, preparing the merchandise for the day.' He looked at me questioningly, and I smiled assuredly, watching him smile back. He bowed again and gestured towards his left to let me pass. We then headed to the boat.

"The cool breeze flowed through his shoulder length hair and made my kimono whip around my ankles as we approached the water. He walked to a long wooden board that crossed the gap between land and the boat and held his hand out for me to take. I blushed lightly again and took it, feeling his firm fingers wrap themselves around mine and pull lightly for me to step onto the board. It was moving under my feet, and keeping balance was difficult, but I had his full attention and support. He held my hand firmly until we reached the boat and let it go awkwardly once we were aboard. Having never been on a boat before, I was slightly mesmerized by the sun rising on the edge of the ocean and how clear the air was on the ship. The ship itself made me curious to go exploring. It wasn't very big, but I felt as though every room inside it was filled with exotic treasures.

"The merchant laughed lightly and I noticed that he was watching my reaction the entire time. I turned to him, confused, and he said to me, 'I've never seen a woman on a boat before.' He walked closer and looked into my eyes with an intensity that made my knees weaken. 'I can take you on a tour inside, if you want.'

"I looked away and giggled, nodding. He asked for my hand again, I took it, and we headed through the first door. It seemed like we had arrived in the captain's lounge. It was a big room full of odd gadgets and complicated objects. 'Hayate-san', I started, pointing at those objects. 'What can these objects do?'

"'Why they are for navigation. Using them, we can calculate the distance between us and our next destination.' He smiled at my wide-eyed face and led me to the long table in the middle of the room. He sat down and pulled on my hand to sit next to him. I complied and he spoke. 'We must negotiate the price of certain poisons. I have said that they are not for sale. However, I am ready to make an exception and sell you one poisonous plant, considering you can pay the price.'

"The look he gave me only meant one thing. My stomach suddenly cramped, but I held back the pain and smiled back. 'No price is too high, Yamamoto-sama,' I responded, using the Geisha's way of calling their hosts 'master' to please them. The man looked very pleased at my response and held my face gently with one hand as he wrapped his other arm around my waist bringing my body closer to his. He lowered his lips to mine slowly, his breath falling on them before they brushed mine in a kiss. This kiss ignited something inside me. It was warm and passionate, something I have never felt before. It made me long for more. Feeling his tongue sweep over my lips, I parted them slightly and his tongue pushed its way through them looking for mine. We were embraced in this intense kiss for a time that seemed like eternity. His hands were caressing my cheek and my back lightly. They both fell and undid my obi. I only noticed when I felt less pressure around my waist from it.

"We parted for the one moment to take the obi off from the front and came together in another kiss, as intense as the one before it. His hands crept up my arms and to my shoulder, and he took my kimono off with a light push. His lips left mine and headed to my cheeks and down to my neck, making me shiver with pleasure at his touch. He was warm, something I didn't have from Onee-san. She had always been cold and quick about our intimacy, yet Hayate-san seemed to take his time.

"Leaving my neck, his hands pushed my hips back and he laid me on the ground kissing my chest and stomach one part at a time as though he was taking little bites out of me. This feeling of being eaten was very arousing. His lips then traveled to my breast, licking and sucking and making me moan for more. His hand was playing with the other breast, lightly teasing my nipples. Hearing me, he lifted his head, smiled and picked me up from off the floor and dropped me into his lap. Having my back to him made me wonder what he might do, but soon enough, his lips were sucking on my neck again, both his hand on my breasts. In this manner of taking bites, his lips moved from the top of my neck to my shoulder, giving me the feeling of small shocks numbing my mind with pleasure. My hand lifted unconsciously behind me to grab his hair and bury my fingers inside it, feeling the movement of his head as he continued to tease my nipples with his expert fingers.

"I felt his body grow warmer and I let myself relax on his muscled chest and kissed his neck lightly. This led us into another long and arousing kiss. His hand now left one breast and lightly ran over my stomach, down to my navel and onto my lower parts. His rough fingers slowly brushed the sensitive skin, taking from me a cry of pleasure. He kept teasing me there until I couldn't take it anymore and I pushed my hips forward, making his fingers have full contact with me. He chuckled and proceeded to massage my clit in circular movements. I grasped his neck harder and gasped at the touch. The pleasure was clouding up my mind. His warm penis was erect behind me, and I could feel it hard against my back as I lay on him. My free hand left his kimono and moved to his erection, making friction movements through the cloth, making him groan almost imperceptibly.

"At this point, I got off his lap and started undressing him out of is kimono. I proceeded from his chest and down to his navel, kissing, licking and sucking every part my lips could reach on my way to his erection. Arriving at it, I held it and kissed its top lightly teasing him. He seemed frustrated by my ministrations, so I opened my mouth and took him in. I sucked lightly as my tongue flicked his gland in my mouth, going up and down over him. I was imitating what I had seen Onee-san do with the other man. My hands were going up and down on his penis as my head bobbed in unison, sucking harder and harder, then releasing him with a loud sucking noise. He groaned louder at that, and I took him in again, this time taking as much of his erection into my mouth as I could. His hands held my head tightly and pushed me towards him slowly, and then he pulled me back, enjoying my suction. He guided my mouth with his hand on my head for a while as my hands played with his balls, squeezing them lightly in my palms. I could feel him getting harder the longer I had him in my mouth, until, just as unexpectedly as he sat me on his lap, he pushed me laying down onto the table and spread my legs apart, revealing me to him.

"I blushed at the thought of being so exposed. I didn't feel comfortable with him staring at me so hungrily, even if it did give me pleasurable thoughts. My legs were tense, as if they wanted to close again to hide me from his gaze. He noticed my anxiety and looked to my face, puzzled. I tried to smile reassuringly, and failing, I just looked away. He let me go and took my hands, lifting me off the table.

"'Is there something wrong?' He asked, looking slightly concerned and not hiding his frustration. This time, I managed to fake a smile and say, 'no, nothing is wrong. I am just nervous your captain might catch us.' I even managed to have a teasing voice and a giggle after that. He seemed to relax at this and said, 'there's nothing to worry about. Our captain will not come before another five hours, as is his custom.' He then kneeled at the base of the table and pulled my body towards him, my legs spreading and falling at his sides. He kissed me a long kiss, giving me a feeling of security for every second that passed. He kissed my neck and then my breast, pushing me onto the table with every fierce movement of his head onto my body, and slid his tongue over my stomach, to my navel and my lower parts. The feel of his wet, persistent tongue on my clit filled me with intense pleasure. I moaned louder, and he licked faster. His fingers joined, opening me wider and giving me even more pleasure. His tongue went down to my hole then back up to my clit several times, making my moans louder and my body shiver with excitement. My hands unconsciously went to his hair and he laughed lightly, sucking on me. His deep voice vibrated on my lower parts and I felt the pleasure rise up my spine. He kept at this, making my moaning louder and louder, and the ecstasy was almost unbearable, then he got off.

"I was taken aback by how he just stopped when I was so close to climaxing, but what he had in store for me next was enough to make me forgive this mistake. His hot erection was pushed against me once, then twice, then I felt him sliding inside, the heat of his pleasure igniting a fire inside me. I could barely control my moaning and breathing as he moved in and out of me, slowly at first. He groaned lightly as he moved faster, and feeling him get closer to the finish made me respond equally. His breathing quickened as did mine, but he was more patient than me. I moaned the loudest and the climax hit me, making the table under me feel like air. I came and he quickened, moving faster and pushing harder, making it even more pleasurable if at all possible. I could hear his voice grow louder as I calmed down, and by the time I had calmed down, he had finished.

"We were both gasping for air, and he elegantly lay on the table next to me. 'I believe you have done enough for the price of one small plant,' he said, his breathing becoming gradually slower. He got up and quickly put his kimono back on. I stood slowly and did the same, and then he motioned for me to sit and he left the room. I only waited a few seconds before he came back with a jar in his hand. It held in it a few small purple colored pedals. He sat back down next to me and placed the jar on the table between us. I glanced at it and looked to him. He had that typical smile on his face.

"'This is a powerfully poisonous plant,' he started. 'It comes from a flower that blooms only in winter. The only place it can grow is in a northern village on the upper islands of Japan. It isn't difficult for our kind of merchants to obtain, but it is pricey since we are one of 5 groups to sell it. I think this is enough for what you have offered me.'

"The way he talked was very formal, and a feeling of guilt gradually came over me. The charm in his voice was lost, the light in his eyes was out. He just had a pleasant smile on his face, a smile that seemed almost mechanical. At that moment, I felt odd. I had always been a Geisha, an untouchable wonder. That part of me wasn't dead yet. Now, however, I felt as if that action had killed it. And it wasn't like the last time a man had touched me. If I was somewhat forced the last time, this time was entirely of my own accord. And for what value? A plant? Tears filled my eyes, and I bowed close to the floor to hide my face. 'I cannot thank you enough for this, Hayate-san.'

"He placed the jar at the table and I felt his hand touch my face and lift my chin. I resisted slightly, but his insistence was hard to deny and eventual I raised my head off the ground, my eyes looking down. I could feel him peering onto them and then he spoke. 'What is your story?' I couldn't hold my tears back anymore and everything that happened spilled out of my mouth, one event at a time. I told him how I was a beautiful geisha, how I had been attacked by a mysterious stranger, how I had woken up at Onee-san's home on the shore. I had been nearly raped and I how I escaped, and how Onee-san finally showed me the affection I needed to help me get over it. I told him how we had been both a victim of the same stranger and how we needed to take revenge, which is why we needed the plant. After all of this, I was in his arms, him cradling me and holding me tightly.

"My sobbing calmed down, and he loosened his grip on me, allowing me to sit on his lap. He had a look of pity and deep disgust, and I couldn't tell whether he was disgusted at me or at what had happened to me. The silence between us grew awkward, and finally e seemed slightly confused and hastily stood up next to me. I bowed in a formal manner and said, 'I am sorry I bothered you with such nonsense, Hayate-san. My job here is done, and I will be off.'

"'No!' He said quickly and held my arm back as I turned to leave. 'I – I'm sorry. I had no idea… I would never…'

"I smiled a tearful smile and slowly slipped my arm out of his hand. He let me go reluctantly and as I left the room and walked down a hallway on the ship, I could hear him yell after me, 'you will be saved, Momoko-san! Mercy will come!' But I never believed that, and I left resolutely never wanting to see him again."

***

Here you are, chapter 7!! My next chapters will be coming in on a faster pace. That I promise.

And please REVIEW!! I don't mind any comments as long as they're respectful!


	8. Salvation

Note: And after months and months of examinations…here's chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I own EVERYONE! Except for lord Voldemort… *sniff*

8. Salvation

The pounding of thunder was growing distant, leaving only the sound of the last trickle of rain after the storm. To Momoko, the rain was like all the tears of the dead, crying at the sight of what has become of mankind. She believed that as they cried for the mortals, they washed away their sins. This was all but an idea, of course. She could only find out when she dies… if she dies.

Her eyes lay on her guest, as he sat cautiously before her. She was aware of how he felt. He was afraid. He could sense that she was slowly waking up from a deep slumber in the unconscious. It was like being trapped inside a sleeping dragon's cave, just waiting for when it will wake up to devour you. And although she could sense what he had left of that emotion, his body showed no sign. He was just as cold and calm as when he had first entered. His heart didn't even quicken its pace. She was slightly impressed by the control he had over himself. _It probably took years and many deaths to reach such a degree of self-restriction, _she thought. Perhaps her thoughts were obvious in her eyes, because the man asked, "Is something the matter?"

She smiled slightly, showing no teeth, and answered, "Why would something be wrong?" He seemed slightly taken aback by this answer, and his eyes dropped for a moment and he smiled back. "Perhaps it was just a mere memory that has come back to you"

Momoko nodded and said, "Yes, it is a memory. What happened after I came back from the boat was, to say the least, catastrophic." She took a deep breath and began, "I was walking back to Onee-san's house, thinking about all that had happened. I felt like there really was no way out for me. I was stuck in a world of fraud and robbery and even sex trade, and there was nothing I could do about it. Going home to Onee-san was like returning to a prison. I was trapped in her world, and being in her territory allowed her to do as she pleased to me and say whatever she thought was necessary to keep me in her arms. And there was nothing I could do about it. There was no escape from her. I loved her and she was my only company.

"I entered her home and I was met with the sound of laughter from within one of the bedrooms. I walked towards my room, passing Onee-san's room and glimpsing her shadow on the screen door, sitting on top of a man and working for something else she needed to pay for. A look of disgust formed on my face unnoticeably, and I entered my room, changed into more comfortable clothing and walked back to the kitchen to make myself a warm cup of tea. By the time I was done, I could hear them moaning form within the room. I sat down at the table in the main room and sipped, listening to them as they came to a finish. The sound of clothes brushing against skin and a scuffling of the man's socks as he moved towards the door were heard, then I saw them walking past the door opposite me. Onee-san just continued to walk hurriedly to open the front door for him, but the man caught sight of me, halted and turned to look at me, surprised.

"'I thought there was no one here but us,' he whispered to her. I just stared at him from behind my cup of tea as he looked back at me, his eyes wide. He looked like he had been caught in a terrible act. Suddenly, I wondered if what they were doing was illegal and possibly punishable by law as much as religion. Onee-san came back in sight at the main room door's entrance looking frightened, then she noticed it was me and sighed with relief. 'It's just my maid,' she said. A shot of anger spread through me when she said that. Just a maid? Am I no longer your little sister? That's what you called me when you let a strange man into the house instead of saying that I'm your lover, but now you just call me a maid? As much as those words angered me, they seem to put his heart and mind at ease. A huge smile spread across his face, and he bent over, laughing a little. 'I'm very relieved. I thought she might be someone who would report us,' he said. I raised my eyebrows. So it really was true. This action is illegal. Onee-san noticed the comprehension dawning on my face and she grabbed his arm, laughing nervously. 'Why would she report us?' She asked. 'It really isn't like we're doing anything wrong.' She pulled him away from the door and he looked confused at her and her words. 'What do you mean we're doing nothing wrong?' Those were the last words I heard from him. I smiled. This was probably my ticket out. I could just report her and live my life without her. Then I wouldn't have to live with her and all her talk of revenge. I could just go down to the village, go to the chief and report her.

"I got up and headed to the kitchen. I threw my cup of tea in the washing pot and realized that I needed to change and fix my hair. I couldn't go talk to the chief without looking flawless if I wanted him to listen. I turned back to go to my room and gasped. Onee-san was standing at the kitchen door, her arms crossed and a cold look was in her eyes. It was that impenetrable wall of ice she had around her when I crossed her. I gulped and took a step back unconsciously. She smiled a cold smile and whispered in a low cold hiss 'There's no need for you to fear me, Momo-chan.' A cold sweat formed all over my body, and I was frozen in place by her eyes and her words. She walked slowly and gracefully towards me, and she wrapped one arm around my shoulder, grasping me in a half-hug. Her touch was icy and firm, yet her smile remained as she whispered in my ear, 'Where were you going, my love?'

"My body stiffened and for a while I couldn't talk. Then I whispered in a trembling voice, 'Nowhere. I – I was just going to take a nap,' Onee-san chuckled lightly and let go of me just enough so she could look me in the eyes. The cold look in them was unbearable even through her smile. She lifted her other hand and placed it on my face, brushing her thumb lightly on my cheek. Her smile widened, and then – SLAP – that hand that was caressing my cheek bore down on me like a whip. Her smile was a frown now, and her eyes were no longer smiling but angry and reproachful. Her entire face had changed, and I thought I was looking at an angry goddess. Tears filled my eyes, but I couldn't stop looking into her enchanting eyes. Only when she turned did her charm break, and I fell to my knees. She walked back to the kitchen's entrance and put one hand on the door. 'I will not have you lie to me, Momo-chan,' she said, her voice calm and firm. 'I know where you were going. You were going to report these acts. But Momo-chan, have you given a thought about what would happen after you report me?' She turned slightly and looked at me with one eye through her long black hair. Even then, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was yet how venomous. She smiled again, and then laughed. 'Of course you haven't you silly little girl. You think that by reporting me you will be free from everything that's going on. You think it's like pinching yourself to wake up from a nightmare. Well, Momo-chan, we live in a real world, not in a dream.' She turned and walked towards me and knelt with one knee before me, drying a tear off my cheek. I winced at her touch, thinking she was going to hit me again, but she didn't. 'What will happen is what I will tell you now, darling,' she said softly. 'If you go report me, and the chief, in the best of cases, arrests me, he will take this entire property away from you. How would you enjoy sleeping in the sand, then?' She patted my cheek lightly and continued. 'In the worst of cases, you will have that Hayate guy of yours also claim that you slept with him and you will also be arrested.'

"I pushed her hand off my cheek and screamed, 'He would never do that! He understands me and what I've been through.' My sobbing became uncontrollable, and Onee-san got up sharply. 'At this point, Momo-chan, I don't know whether to punish you for having tried to report me or having spilled all of our secrets to a traveling stranger.' Her eyes bore into me with a fierceness that burned my soul. I couldn't stand being in the room anymore. Her anger was emanating so strongly that the air was suffocating to breathe. She turned around, walked to the door, threw me a look of great deception and hatred and left. The silence that followed was deafening, and I cried until the sun set and the moon rose high.

"The next day, Onee-san and I didn't speak a word to each other. She would glance my way from time to time, like a busy mother that watches over her playful child, but she would not utter a sound. I found myself wanting to see Hayate-san just to be reassured that he might be right, that there might be a way out, but I couldn't leave the house. Something about Onee-san's mere presence chained me to this place. Worried and depressed, I decided to take a nap to finish the day sooner.

"I dreamt about flying and falling again and again, and desperation engulfed me. I would try to stay in the air, but it didn't hold me up. Then I would come back down, crashing into the hard rocky surface of this barren land. Once, twice…then I heard a crash that woke me up with a gasp. I turned my head quickly from side to side to look around the room, but I saw no one. Then I heard it. There was a sound of footsteps running in the hallway right outside my door then a thump on the ground. Onee-san's voice was heard in a muffled scream of frustration. I got up quickly and pressed myself against the wall opposite the door into the shadow. Someone was fighting with Onee-san. He might hurt her or even… Tears filled my eyes and I trembled, frightened. I heard a chunk of metal then a sharp thud on the ground and a gasp. The fight must have involved some kind of weapon, and I prayed it wasn't the attacker that was trying to use it. I listened as the fighting continued before my door, then a sword pierced it, ripped it vertically and Onee-san was pushed through the hole. She fell down on her back and crawled spider-like away from the door as fast as she could. Right then her attacker forced himself through the hole. He was a tall, slender man dressed in a long black cloak, but the hood had fallen off his head during the fight revealing long fiery-red hair. His voice was rasping as he spoke to her in an odd accent, "I want you. Why won't you let me have you? You know you are already mine!" This time, he threw the Katana at her and it slashed through her left shoulder and struck the ground behind her, leaving a trail of blood. Onee-san hissed in pain and looked up at him, her grey eyes wide in fear as she held her wounded shoulder. She sat there, frozen as he approached, and I wished then that I could evaporate or have the wall suck me into it and make me disappear.

"The man reached her, sat between her legs and leaned in on her. He held her head in one hand and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes awoke for the second they touched, then they fluttered shut. She let go of her wounded arm and held him closer, kissing him more fervently now. As she kissed him, he laid her back until she was on the wooden floor. They broke the kiss, and a new wave of horror struck me. Blood was trickling from both their lips. 'Now that you are calmer, perhaps…' He started, but then Onee-san chuckled. She rose up slowly until she was kneeling before him, then she put both her hands on his shoulders and kissed him again. She pushed him down and simultaneously stretched her leg out until her foot reached the katana on the ground behind her. She softly pulled it towards herself and whispered to the man, 'Oh I truly was expecting you. As a matter of fact, I had done so many preparations. I didn't think you would come so soon though. That was a pleasant surprise.' Her hand slowly moved from his shoulder down his chest and to his privates. The man smiled when she did that, but his smile was ripped away as she lowered her hand still, grabbed the katana and swiftly raised it to his exposed throat. A grin spread on her face.

"The man looked at her for a moment, then his loud and sneering laugh echoed in the room, making my bones shiver. 'Do you think this is going to kill me?' He asked. Frustration came across Onee-san's face, and she swiped the blade, slashing his throat and bathing herself in a jet of his blood. The body fell backwards and was still. 'I did it,' she said, seemingly to herself, and then her voice rose. 'I did it.' She turned towards me and a maniacal grin was on her face. She scurried up and ran towards me. I tried edging away but I couldn't go through the wall behind me. She grabbed my shoulders and looked at me, blood staining her pearl white cheeks and pastel robes. 'I did it!' She yelled. 'That was the man. That's the man that ruined your life and mine, and now we have finally accomplished what we wanted! Revenge is ours, Momo-chan!' She held on to me, hugging me tightly. But something was wrong. She became very still as her head dug in my neck. I felt her sniff my neck lightly, the air tickling my neck as she expired in a sigh. She slowly ran her tongue on it, and a voice in my head screamed _Run away, Momoko!_ I tried pushing her away but her grip was like iron. I wriggled in her arms but she did not budge, her tongue running over my neck in circles. Then I felt that feeling I felt before. Cold teeth were being pushed onto my neck, and they would soon pierce my skin.

"At this moment, we both heard a gurgling sound coming from behind Onee-san. She froze, her teeth painfully on my neck, then she turned around. The corpse was sitting up. Its hair was hiding its face, but it looked up and we saw the man, perfectly unharmed. Onee-san's eyes widened. The man smiled and said in a rasping voice, 'How stupid you are. You know you can't harm me with a simple blade. Look at your own shoulder, stupid woman.' And Onee-san's hand quickly rose to touch the place that had been wounded on her shoulder to find that her skin was perfectly repaired. 'Here I thought you would be grateful for the gift I had given you. Apparently I was wrong. You turned out to be such an ungrateful bitch.' His smile widened. 'It's too bad you don't have what can kill me. That would be because I am the only one who does.' With that, he got up, cackling, and in a flash was beside Onee-san and I. She screamed and tried to run but he grabbed her hair in a strong grip and pushed her to the ground. She scratched at his hand and fought but he was not affected. He glanced at me, and smiled affectionately. At this point, I just ran away. I ran to the door of the room, down the hallway and into the main room. From there, I got out of the kitchen door and ran up the path to the village. I had no idea where I was going, but the sun was almost setting and I wanted to run for as long as I could before it set. I heard a blood curdling scream coming from behind me and my running became frantic. She was dead. I knew she was.

"As I ran through the uneven pathway, my steps faltered and I fell. My heart was racing but the shock of the fall made my body ache and I moaned in pain, trying to get up as quickly as I could. I was up on my forearms, then on one hand, and I lifted my face to see the man's smile, a wide, toothy grin and wild eyes. I jumped and screamed, falling backwards, but unlike Onee-san that was in the same position as I just earlier, I couldn't move. The man laughed and knelt to my height. 'Why are you so afraid of me? We have met before you know,' he said. 'I believe you remember that night quite well.' His eyes hypnotized me into place and he came closer and touched my face. I gasped. His fingers were frozen, but his touch was oddly arousing. He leant in and kissed me lightly with cold lips, making shivers of pleasure run across my body. He couldn't have been human to have such powers. He scared me, yet his touch made me feel like giving in to him. I had nearly seen him murder the woman I loved, yet I felt oddly numb and calm in his presence now. It was his touch, this simple contact of his skin on mine. How he did it, I couldn't understand, but I didn't care at that moment. All I wanted was more of him. I didn't care if it killed me, but I wanted more.

"His kisses became warmer and his tongue slipped into my mouth, arousing me more as the kiss intensified. Unbelievably, I threw my arms around his neck and leaned in for more. He then laid me down and continued to kiss me, and then his lips left mine and ventured across my face, to my jaw and onto my neck. He had done this before, and I knew he would do it again. His tongue ran up and down on my neck, licked my throat and he sucked on it lightly. Whatever it was he wanted, I would give it to him now, just to have one moment longer of his touch. I ignored the little voice in my head telling me to run before I die, and moaned instead. He was then encouraged to do a little more, and he nibbled on my neck lightly, savoring the taste of his prey. He opened his mouth wide and cold teeth pressed against my skin, penetrating it slowly and deliciously. They exited as suddenly as they entered and he sucked hard. My heart quickened its pace as my life was sapped away and swallowed into his. He sucked and I moaned, feeling the last light of the sun dimming away and my breathing become shallower. And as I felt my consciousness leave me, he stopped. He looked at me caringly and I heard him talk as if from far away. 'Here is my gift to you, Momo-chan,' He said. 'Eternal life for those who deserve it.' A cold liquid was dripping in my mouth. Its irony taste ran down my tongue and into my throat. I swallowed it barely, and suddenly I stopped breathing.

"My eyes cleared up and I could see everything. A searing pain went through my body, numbing my arms and legs and heart. My heart wasn't beating anymore, but it was still. I felt as if something was being pulled out of me, something within every fiber and cell of my body. It was being ripped away, leaving a numb pain in its place, then cold emptiness. I had never screamed louder in my life. My limbs stretched and my skin hardened, my eyes felt as though they were being squeezed and my head was about to explode from the agony. Then it all stopped and my lungs regained their function. I took deep quick breaths, like someone coming out of the water they were nearly drowning in, and I jolted up. I looked around, but I was alone. The man was gone. I sighed with relief. I didn't feel much different, but I didn't understand what had just happened. I was about to die, then it was as if I truly had died, before life was blown right back into me. Now here I was, feeling as normal as ever. I looked around, and the sun had set, leaving the sky a deep orange and red color. The stars were already appearing to the west, and they twinkled peacefully. I got up and a stench hit my nose with a pang. It smelled like smoke.

"My heart beat again as I feared the worst. I turned around and surely enough, Onee-san's house was burning to the ground. I ran again, but my legs felt weak and tired. I made it to the house in about as much time as it took for the house to burn half-way down. The entire place was blaze and the heat was so intense I couldn't get close enough to enter it. I screamed 'Onee-san!' but, not surprisingly, there was no answer. I had to save her. Her body was going to burn down with the house, and her soul would never be rested. My eyes filled with tears and I tried to walk closer, feeling the scorching heat on my skin, and a wooden bar the size of a small boat fell right in front of me. I felt two strong hands grab my shoulders and pull me away. I turned around quickly, ready to defend myself if it was that man again, but it wasn't him. Hayate-san was looking at me, his face surprised and confused.

"'Hayate-san,' I whispered. Then I threw myself in his arms and cried. He held on to me, a little stiff at first, then he pated my back lightly and comfortingly. When I felt a little calmer, I let him go and he looked at me with the same expression. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again. I frowned. 'Hayate-san, don't you remember me?' I asked. He looked closely at me scrutinizing my face, then his eyes widened. 'Momoko-san? Is that really you?' I took a step back and he looked at me from top to bottom, as if seeing me for the first time. I smiled and said, 'Yes, Hayate-san. It really is me. Surely I haven't changed that much since yesterday.' He nodded, then shook his head, then sighed in desperation. 'What's wrong, Hayate-san?' He shook his head again and said in a rasping, disbelieving voice, 'If only you knew how much you've changed. I only recognized you by voice, milady.'

"I was surprised by what he said. He took off his top kimono and draped it over my shoulder to cover me and we walked silently to the village. He told me he would bring me to the local inn and pay for a night there. He said I should stay there until the morning, and then I should plan what I had to do from there. I refused the offer, saying that I had nothing to give him in return, but he smiled and kissed my forehead. He wanted nothing in return from me. I thanked him endlessly for his care and he left me with the caretaker of the inn. She was a sweet old lady that blushed when she saw me in my night wear and him in his underwear, but she took me up to a nice little room and made sure I was comfortable. She put a pot of hot water in my room for me and left, closing the door behind her. The room had a small table, a futon and a tiny closet. I undressed to freshen up and as I opened the closet door my deflection showed from the mirror on the inside. My mouth dropped and my hands let go of my kimono. My hair had straightened down, just like Onee-san's had. My eyes were a bright shade of moonlight grey and they almost shone in the darkness like two lamps. My lips were pouting and dark, almost as though they were painted and my skin was a pearly, china-doll white. The person I was looking at had nearly the same roundness of my original face and the same shape of the eyes and nose. Other than that, I was unrecognizable. I understood now why Hayate-san didn't recognize me. I had also grown slightly taller and more slender, yet my curves were ever so slightly more pronounced. I was almost as beautiful as Onee-san was.

"Looking at my reflection, I was painfully reminded of how I lost her. She truly was a unique person, in character and in body. The pain was strong at first, then it eased as I remembered the suffering I went through. She had saved me, yes, but she had used me and abused me to an extent I was glad to escape from. _What now,_ I though. My mind was so full of memories and vivid images of that day that I thought a good night's sleep was best, and that I should start worrying about tomorrow when it comes. Preferring to think about Hayate-san, I slipped into the futon and fell asleep immediately."

That's all folks! See you in chapter 9! And don't forget to review!


End file.
